Brothers and Fangs
by Juud18
Summary: After having been gone for a while, a changed Scott decides to visit his brothers and father... VERY AU. If you don't like supernatural, Alternate universe, then don't read!
1. Scott

**AN: Hi again :P**

**Well, let's start with the usual rant :p**

A while ago I read a story on this site (it's in my favorites, "A Tracy Secret") that involved the Tracy's being werewolves, and Alan becoming one. I had sort of an idea, (or more like had a rabid plot bunny chewing on my leg :S) and I wanted to write out another supernatural species to meet the Tracys. Why this species? On the birthday of my best friend, I had a lot to drink (and I mean a lot, I couldn't see straight at one point :s But oh what the hell, she turned 18, so reason for a big party ;) I don't drink often believe me..) After waking up at six, falling back asleep at seven (tossing and turning for a nauseating hour :S) I had a weird dream involving me kicking one of this species asses because I ate garlic and broccoli. Call me weird I know :P No drinks for me for a loooooong time.. Felt sick for two days after... :

**Not really canon. But as close as can be ;) Like their rounds at Tracy Enterprises, is a bit fanon, I'm not sure if they did parttime work at the family company in the series or the movie (I don't think so,) but that's my take on it :P**

**I fixed it a little different, so it's a bit dirty now :P You can skip that part if you want, it's not graphic or anything, but you never know who might take offense, right:p**

Anyway, this is it :)

---------

_**Juud18**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

_One minute, he was cleaning up after a rescue, and the next, he was grabbed hard by the back of his uniform, flipped over, and down on the ground on his back, a hand pressed firmly against his throat. It all took five seconds, before he realized he couldn't breathe properly anymore._

_Looking up, he found a young woman standing over him. Her hair was short and as black as her lips and clothes. She was pretty to say the least, but there was an ominous air about her. Like she was trouble..._

_After the shock of the attack passed, he started clawing at her restraining hands. He was desperate for air that was slowly being stolen from him, even if it was just a little bit... _

_Instead of letting go, she laughed, and dug her thumb deeper against her throat, robbing him of his breath even further. _

_He struggled and writhed on the ground, but she refused to let go. White spots danced in his vision and he started to feel lightheaded. He coughed and made a choking sound as her hold tightened even more. She was a** lot** stronger then she looked. She looked like she a billionaire's pretty daughter. She looked too lithe and small to do so much damage.._

_He could only stare at her as her eyes went from exotic green to red in the darkness. The moon illuminated her from behind him, and he could've sworn he saw something glitter in her mouth as she grinned and straddled his waist. He gasped as she scooted a little lower, and ground her hips against his._

_His mind went blank, and she laughed. He felt her do it again, and he groaned as she let out a soft moan. This was **not** what he had expected her to do.. He had expected her to slap him, punch him, choke him, or worst of all, crush his larynx, -since she seemed to be strong enough to do so-._

_But he didn't expect this... Again she ground against him, and he growled out a moan as he squeezed his eyes shut. The hand on his throat had loosened a little, but it was still tight enough to keep him in place.. He didn't feel like fighting anymore anyway. The air deprivation had weakened him severely, and what she was doing down there with him didn't leave him cold either... _

_He heard her moans get louder while he felt a paralyzing heat rush up his spine. He growled a few colorful,loud and ragged curse words, as he threw his head back._

_Milliseconds later, he had wished he hadn't left himself vulnerable like that..._

_Leaning down so fast, she was like a black and red blur, she latched on to him, putting her teeth in his throat. He was able to hear her leather clothes crack as she pretty much pounced on him. _

_There was a five second delay, before he realized what she had done. He was quiet in those seconds, trying to make sense of things. **Why** she was straddling him still, **why** he was on his back on the ground, **how** she had managed to get him there, **how** she had moved so fast, and **what** she had just done to him and herself using him._

_When his brain **finally** caught up, he felt a paralyzing pain run through him. His moan turned into a growl of pain, which gave way to a loud scream into the dark night sky. He knew no one was going to hear him, since he was in the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere. He wished he hadn't told his brothers to go home and clean up instead of waiting for him. The last five hours, the brothers had painstakingly put out a raging forest fire heading straight at a busy city in New Zealand, getting scratches, bruises and dirt on their skin in the process.._

_He nearly choked on his scream, when she loosened her hold, and then bit down harder then before. He felt his voice give out with lack of oxygen, but still, his mouth was opened in a silent scream. It must've been a weird sight, a woman straddling him, him gasping for air like a fish on dry land, while she was biting down on his throat._

_With every second she was latched on to him, he felt his energy drain from him. Seeping out of him like he was bleeding out. His eyes fluttered shut without his consent, and he moaned in frustration. He felt so tired.. Fighting her was becoming harder with every second.._

_He struggled for a few seconds more, until going deathly still. His hands slipped away from hers, and his head lolled to one side. _

_The late twenty-something woman straddling him, sat up again, and licked the blood off her lips. She was panting with the effort of drinking and the grinding, but a grin was gracing her pretty features. _

_Looking down on her victim, now so still and pale, she dragged one of her canines over her wrist, splitting the skin. It was a waste to let such a fine specimen die... _

_She moved to his left side, and lifted his upper body off the ground, supporting it as she pressed her bleeding wrist against his slack mouth. _

_Though feeling cold, and death warmed over, he still was aware of something pressing against his lips.. _

_A few precious drops of blood from the woman's wrist leaked onto his bottom lip. Opening his eyes to tiny slits, he tried to make sense of all the blurriness. The big red and black blob in front of him. _

_The glassy blue orbs, that were supposed to make him see, tried to focus, while his brain tried to make sense of things. His tongue snaked out over his bottom lip out of reflex, and found the drops of blood. Licking the coppery substance off, his eyes snapped open, awareness unwrapping the veil that had fallen over him._

_Subdued, he licked the cut, and then drank from the woman's wrist. It felt so normal.. Even though it wasn't. His mind was to far gone to realize wrong and right. _

_The woman encouraged him with soft, soothing tones to drink some more. He couldn't think at that point. Didn't **want** to think.. He had no idea what he was doing, it seemed as if he ran on automatic... _

_At some point, he felt an almost electric jolt run throughout his entire body.. He felt as if with every swallow of blood he claimed, life force seemed to drain from the woman, and seep into him. Similar to what she had done to **him** not too long ago. _

_Another jolt ran through his body, again, and again, drumming like it was a heartbeat. He felt it everywhere in his weak body, except his chest. _

"_Enough.." The woman commanded, and pulled away. _

_He felt a warm trail of blood run down the corner of his mouth. _

_He watched the woman stand up, and licked away the cold blood running down his chin. The woman purred at him, and he smiled._

_A howl sounded from the distance._

Scott Carpenter Tracy awoke with a shock.

The Tracy heir had nightmares about failed missions a lot, (who of the Tracy family hadn't?), but **never** about some vampire lady before.. He couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Especially the red eyes. So bright and eery..

Scott's eyes snapped open, and he bolted out of bed.

_Just a dream... _He told himself, as he ran for the bathroom and turned on the tap to splash cold water on his face.

"This is crazy.." He muttered. Looking in the mirror, he sighed. He was as pale as a ghost, and his hair was all mussed up from tossing and turning so much.

_Maybe it's time I stopped trying to handle this on my own... _He thought. It had been so long since he had been in contact with anyone. He wasn't able too. He was only up at night. He had things to **do** at night.

Scott hadn't seen his brothers in a long time either. It was time he paid them a visit. He hadn't seen them, or his father in a looong time..

After grabbing a hot, relaxing shower, dressing and grabbing breakfast, he exited the hotel he had been staying in, and stepped into the dark night. He was going to visit the brother closest to his own age first.

He thought it would be best to go to Virgil first though. He felt that if anyone should know first that he was coming back, it was Virgil..

He felt closest to him. It was always him Scott confided in if he needed to. The second oldest Tracy was always there for him, he knew what to do with Scott if he broke down.

The eldest remembered with heavy heart the day he had crumbled under the emotional weight of the death of the little girl. Alan, Gordon and John probably had no clue how to deal with him if he ever had such an episode in front of them. He was still glad his father had heard him when he had smashed those glasses in front of Virgil and not one of the boys.

Virg was the one who had come to him when he had slipped away from the dinner table that night, determined to get the problem out of him.

Scott **owed** it to Virgil to come to him first, after all Virg had done for him.

He knew the brother with the musician's and artist's soul was due for his two weeks of working at Tracy Enterprises. None of them did it with pleasure, but it was necessary to keep up appearances. People would ask questions if they knew they just hung around on the island every day. They were expected to be at Tracy Enterprises, to run the place along with their father, since one of them was going to inherit it some day.

Scott felt sorry for letting his brothers slip out of his sight.. He loved them all dearly, and had missed them a lot. He just hadn't been able to get himself to visit them..

Today he was going to set his mistake straight, even if it killed him...

_**Again...**_

--------------

Well, that was it, for now ;) Let me know what you think, and if I made any goofs, let me know too :) Don't kill me if you don't like it :x //hides in corner//

Oh, and I'm sorry if you didn't like the little dreamscene, how she was able to bite him ;) I was just so... (fill in the blanks ;-)) The scene kinda fits on the other hand, it's the ultimate way to bite the victim :P He doesn't suspect a thing and gets a bit of a kick out of it anyway ;)

You know what's funny? Try translating this in your own language if you're not English. Hilarious. I translated it in Dutch, god that was funny :D

_Check my profile for a spoilerish Scotty picture, or my photobucket for more Scotty goodies :p (_Can someone tell me how to post URL's in the story? Fanfiction is being a b-tch about it :S Can't seem to get it to work :S)

-----------  
**_Juud18_**


	2. Virgil

AN: Well, only got one review, and so, **_mshobgoblin_** thanks for reviewing :). I'll hold off on the slash, I think it would be better if they would react as brothers anyway. It's like Starsky and Hutch. It's different and nicer to know they're just such close friends they dare to comfort each other with hugs and stuff, instead of immediately being gay. Resent that idea actually :o Never wrote a man/man scene in my life, and I don't think I will. I'll just read slash of Virgil and Scott and keep it at that ;) And why Scott left, weeeelll, might be for different reasons then you think ;)

Drinking a Rum Tropical Orange :P If the story gets wonky, I think you can safely guess what happened ;)

_**--Fixed--**_

----------

**_Juud18_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil Tracy was lost for words.

Though he was probably the most patient man, -beside his brother John-, in the Tracy family, he felt control slipping out of his fingers, anger taking over. He didn't freak out so easy, but like any other respecting man, he was loosing his precious hold on his patience.

The reason? The shared Tracy secretary had screwed up..

_**Again!! **_

It was driving the second-eldest Tracy brother up the wall and beyond!

It really wasn't the first time he screwed up, it was like the man couldn't even do the simplest things right. Virgil would've fired him if it wasn't for one little problem.

The secretary had the misfortune to look like the spitting image of the oldest Tracy brother. The secretary had claimed himself a spot in the heart of **all** the remaining Tracys because of it. He even managed to win over the patriarch of the famed family. It hadn't been easy when the Tracy heir had disappeared and the secretary had showed up. It was because he resembled the older brother so much, that none of the Tracys could bear firing him..

Virgil couldn'tfire him either... If he did, he felt like he was severing the last ties he had with his older brother. The likeness was so great, that Virgil sometimes had to look twice before realizing it wasn't him, but just his secretary. It couldn't be his oldest brother anyway, he was gone.. He'd left them so abruptly there hadn't even been a chance to say goodbye..

Virgil slumped down in the chair behind the Tracy desk and closed his eyes. Rather weary with dealing with Tracy Enterprises and the odds and ends surrounding it, he ran his hand through his fluffy brown hair, sighing deep, and hurtful. His body felt heavy, and he was ever so tired... He still wasn't able to sleep properly since his brother's disappearance.

He fell quiet as he stared at the wall.

He **had** to bring his brother up again... He just couldn't forget him.. Maybe it was because he had never been able to say goodbye. The Heir's disappearance had been so sudden, he'd been gone _two hours_ before they found out.

_Why **him** anyway? Why not someone else? _

The last question made Virgil want to slap himself. Since when had he become so selfish?

But didn't he kind of deserve to be selfish on the other hand? Didn't the whole Tracy family deserve it? They'd lost their mother at young age, and now the Tracy heir was gone too. The eldest had been the second father to them all. Was it so wrong to wish it had been someone else? Even though his brother hadn't even had a say in the matter? Why not someone who deserved it? Someone who did so many crimes he was easy to be missed? **Why** their oldest brother?

Virgil pushed the chair back so hard as he stood, that it slammed against the white wall behind him, leaving a gray scratch where the top of the backrest had hit.

_Oh, damn. Dad's gonna love that... _Virgil thought, wincing inwardly as he imagined the older man's tirade.

Pressing down the button on the intercom so hard his index finger went white, the brown haired man said to his secretary:" Thomas, write me off for today. I can't keep my head with it.. I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Yes sir.." Thomas the bumbling secretary answered back, as soon as Virgil released the intercom button. Grabbing the keys of his dark green 2018 Ford Thunderbird out of the mahogany desk drawer, he took his coat of the coat rack beside the door, and left the Tracy office.

Virgil Tracy had no idea where he wanted to go, but anywhere where he could loose his straying thoughts for a while was good enough for him...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the evening, a lone figure was strolling home from an unplanned visit to the bar. The streetlights illuminated him from time to time, as he stumbled over the pavement to his hotel room. He probably had drunk a whisky too many, but at least his thoughts weren't centered on hurtful things anymore. He was relieved that at least his family wasn't able to see his behaviour. If his father knew, he was probably in for it.. At the moment though, he didn't care. He didn't care about what his father would think, or what his brothers would think... Or what his older brother would think... Especially him...

Virgil Tracy passed another dark alley, and sighed deep. His mind was pleasantly blank, except for a slight case of paranoia. He could've sworn that he saw something move. He was minding the shadows more then he should. Either he was getting paranoid, or someone was following him.

**Or** that last whisky had been one to many...

Or the last **four..**

Virgil laughed at his own paranoia episode and stupidly greeted a woman that was eyeing him strangely. She huffed at him as she walked past, and Virgil started laughing harder. Years of IR were making him more weary of his surroundings then necessary.. He was worrying about nothing.

Stumbling into his hotel, he found it to be dark. Even the richly decorated hall ways were dark. And this was supposed to be the best hotel in town? The best money could buy?

Talk about very localized power outage.. _Ridiculous... _He thought.

"Is it **that** hard to pay the bills?" He muttered sarcastically, stopping at his door. He stuffed his hand into his coat pocket and grabbed for the room pass underneath the cellphone he kept in there.

"Cheap bastards.." He added, swiping the pass over the little machine on the lock. He had gotten the room at this hotel from father, while he did his month of work at Tracy Enterprises. It was cheaper to rent a hotel room for a month then rent out a small flat that wasn't used half of the time anyway. Even though the Tracys owned Tracy Enterprises, and were supposed to run it, they only spent seven months in a year there in total. They weren't required to be there 24/7 anyway.

_Stupid, damn, irritating... Lock! _Virgil thought. It was so silent in the hall way, his ears rang. He thought about singing, but he wasn't that far gone yet to allow himself to do that. He laughed at himself. He should've left that last whisky alone.

To Virgil's relief, the silence was suddenly broken. But not by him or the hotel guests..

The soft pronouncing of his name sounded trough the quiet halls, and as said person heard it, he first thought he had imagined it. It was like hearing the siren of an ambulance in the quiet, even though it's not even there.. He didn't know for sure, so kept on swiping the pass over the lock. He kept missing. Since when did that thing move? It was harder to unlock his door than usual. Well, usual as in, not having thrown back half a dozen whisky's before trying.

"Your room is the next door, kid." A familiar voice said to him.

At first, Virgil straightened in shock that he hadn't imagined the voice. Then he wanted to laugh as he realized he'd been messing with the wrong door. No wonder it hadn't opened.. Then something pretty much 'crashed' into place in his intoxicated mind. The voice had sounded familiar...

At least, he **thought** it sounded familiar..

He spun around so fast his head spun.. It took a minute to clear, and when his vision finally appeared straight again, -as straight as a gay man really, he had so much to drink- he only saw shadows in the dark hotel hall way.. Dark, black shadows, mocking him from every end. Had he finally snapped? Was he that paranoid he was imagining things?

_No... _

A shadow moved. Cracking of leather sounded, and a particular shadow took on a human shape. Before Virgil knew, it was in front of him, big and dark, two red eyes in the blackness of the hotel hall way.

"You gonna let me in, Virgil?" The person suggested, it's tone so smooth, it was almost like honey.

_He knows my name? _Virgil thought. He knew he should refuse letting the person in. He didn't know the person, even though the person seemed to know** him**.

He wanted to protest verbally, but he never got out the words. The feeling to refuse was soon replaced by a strange compulsion to just comply. It seemed as if something or someone was urging him to just follow the suggestion, like that little voice inside your head called your conscience. But it couldn't be that someone was suggesting it to him, right?

Virgil ended up letting the man in anyway. It happened before he could refuse. It was like being hypnotized..

The second eldest Tracy brother heard the door close behind him, but he didn't feel like turning around to see who it was. He was too tired, to frightened, and too drunk to care. The shadow knew his name, and if he had been after his wallet or something, he'd have grabbed it earlier anyway.

"Turn around Virgil.." The voice urged again, the tone slightly pleading now..

_That's odd..._Virgil thought.. As he fully turned, he felt his heart stop.

He felt numb first, and then dizzy. It had nothing to do with the whisky this time.. He was so shocked it was making him hyperventilate. He heard himself wheeze, and saw the shadow looking at him worriedly. His heart started up again and was speeding up to going miles a minute. He held up a hand to his chest in the ill hope his heart would stop trying to bust his ribs.

The brunet had never really fainted in his life, -only passed out from time to time because of rescue injuries- but as he saw the person before him, he managed to squeeze out one last word, before the graying edges at the corners of his eyes took hold of him. The last thing he saw was the flush red floor rushing up to meet him.

"_**Virgil!" **_

-----------------------

Leaving you here :P

Any ideas who it is? And what's with the red eyes huh:o Let the guessing begin :P

I know who and what, but I'm not telling yet ;)

Please, R&R, I'd like to know what you guys think :)

----------

_**Juud18**_


	3. Scott & Virgil

AN: **Well, I'm back :P There was a request for a fast update? ;) Prepare for a rambling fangirl ;) You can skip it if you want to read the story, but I just wanted to get this off my chest. **

So, I got my Thunderbirds the movie DVD today, and I must say, I feel a bit cheated by it (as a Scott/Philip fan) You can get info on the 'Birds in the menu, and everyone says their bit, except Scotty/Philly :S

Didn't know Virgil/Dominic had such a deep voice though.. :o And I was told Colenso is British :P Just correct me if I'm wrong ;)

Worst of all though (and I knew this already before I got the DVD, but it still kinda pissed me off)

"Pilot of Thunderbird 3, Gordon and Jeff Tracy, and pilot of Thunderbird 4, Alan Tracy." THAT'S SO NOT TRUE! Poor Gordie, having to give up his yellow little sub to his whiny little brother :( Gords is an aquanaut, not an astronaut :s

Damn you Jonathan Frakes! Get back to your Star Trekkin':p I'll bet Picard would like his number one back, so stop screwing around with our Thunderbirds! No wonder the movie wasn't that much of an success. It was too much about those kiddies (don't get me wrong, I like Tin-Tin and Alan, but where did Fermat and Onaha come from??) It was just too much about those kids. We hardly saw Scotty, Virg and Gords. :S And poor Johnny.. At least he got some whumping. :p

Did you know the actors were signed up for two more movies? But because the first movie wasn't that much of a success, they'll probably never be made... Too bad, I wanted to see more of those Tracys. :p In swimsuits please ;)

**Okay, rant over :p Get ready for a sentimental chappie. :P No, not slash :o Just brother to brother cuteness ;) **

_**--Fixed-- ****(fixed this chapter more then they did with Pamela Anderson ;P)**  
_

----------

_**Juud18**_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_The second eldest Tracy brother heard the door close behind him, but he didn't feel like turning around to see who it was. He was too tired, to frightened, and too drunk to care. The shadow knew his name, and if he had been after his wallet or something, he'd have grabbed it earlier anyway._

"_Turn around Virgil.." The voice urged again, the tone slightly pleading now.. _

_That's odd...Virgil thought.. As he fully turned, he felt his heart stop._

_He felt numb first, and then dizzy. It had nothing to do with the whisky this time.. He was so shocked it was making him hyperventilate. He heard himself wheeze, and saw the shadow looking at him worriedly. His heart started up again and was speeding up to going miles a minute. He held up a hand to his chest in the ill hope his heart would stop trying to bust his ribs. _

_The brunet had never really fainted in his life, -only passed out from time to time because of rescue injuries- but as he saw the person before him, he managed to squeeze out one last word, before the graying edges at the corners of his eyes took hold of him. The last thing he saw was the flush red floor rushing up to meet him._

"_**Virgil!" **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

"Virg... Come on man.."

The world returned to the second eldest brother in a haze of colors and shapes. There was a black and brown shape seemingly hovering over him, and the cracking of leather, but he couldn't make sense of it. The heavy veil over his thoughts was slow to lift..

Virgil moaned and closed his eyes again, the spinning world making him dizzy. Slowly his thoughts collected themselves, and he wondered why he was lying in his bed. He felt the pillow underneath his head and the warm blanket over him.

Had it all been a dream? Had he just hit his head on a mission and had he dreamt everything while his brothers brought him back home? Had he just dreamt his older brother's disappearance?

"Virgil, please. Open your eyes, kid.." The voice said again, and Virgil was reluctant to follow the command. If he did, would his brothers be standing over his bed, waiting for him to snap out of it?

"Virg, come on.. You're scaring me, kid.." He felt a hand slide over his collarbone over to his shoulder, and he winced when the appendage contacted his bare skin. The hand was cold. **Deathly** cold...

In response to his wince, he felt the blanket being pulled up, and the hand return, this time not making contact with bare skin.

"Sorry Virg.." Someone whispered.

Opening his eyes, Virgil was met by a worried looking brother. But it was the brother that made him faint in the first place..

"How...?" Virgil muttered. He looked around his hotel room, still numb with the shock. He felt the cold, - even through the blanket he could feel it-, but comforting hand on his shoulder, and that pretty much proved he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm here, Virg. It's okay.." The brother sitting on the edge of the bed said.

Scratching the back of his head, he added:" I'm sorry for scaring you like that.. I guess I was being a little spooky.. That's what you get when you start working at night. You tend to get a little creepy.."

"How...?" It was like the record was stuck.

Virgil couldn't get past _one _little point. The brother before him was...

Virgil couldn't finish the thought, but as he gazed at the older brother, he was surprised. Save for a few changes, he looked exactly like he did before he left. There were only a few subtle changes in the other man. His skin wasn't it's usually tanned color from all the ruffing on the Tracy Island, but pale instead. And for some reason, his hair was nearly pitch black, making his bright blue eyes stand out even more then usual.

"You..." He whispered, his eyes burning. He couldn't even get out one word before freezing up. He swallowed hard, and willed back the tears.

"You're supposed to be _dead_..."Virgil finally said, as he gazed at his supposedly deceased brother.. "You're _dead_.. They told me there was no chance you were still alive..." His eyes glittered with unshed tears.. He kept telling himself that Tracys didn't cry, drumming it through his head like a mantra, just like father had taught them. It didn't help.

"I'm dreaming aren't I, Scott?" Virgil muttered, a tear slipping down his rapidly paling cheek.

Scott slipped his hand up higher, through his brother's chestnut brown hair and smiled as Virgil closed his eyes at the sensation. Scott knew exactly what would soothe him.

"You're not dreaming, Virg." Scott whispered, as he smoothed flat the hair behind Virgil's ear. "I'm really here. I'm not dead.. It's hard to explain, and you'll probably call me nuts anyway, but..." He stopped talking, and looked at the floor, searching for the right words...

"I **am** dead, but yet I'm **not.."** Scott smiled, and Virgil felt a particular hard thump in his chest.

"That's not possible, Scott." Virgil stated. Surely, he was dreaming, even though his older brother denied that.

"It is, Virg. Believe me.. Have I ever lied to you?" Scott said. He sat back as Virgil sat up. The brown haired brother nearly slumped over again as a wave of dizziness assaulted him. He ended up leaning his chin on his brother's shoulder. Sagging hard against Scott. The older man stroked his back and Virgil reached up to hug his brother back.

"No, you haven't... I just **can't** believe it... Do you have any idea, how torn up the family has become since you died? John and I tried to keep things together, but it seems, with every day that passes, the family gets ripped apart at the seems even further... Alan's become a total brat, Gordon's pulling two pranks a day even though he hardly sees the humor in them, John is even quieter then usual, and dad has buried himself up to his neck in work."

Scott sighed, and Virgil pushed himself a bit away from Scott by putting his hands on his older brother's chest, wanting to reassure the black-haired man he wasn't at fault.

He never got to say what he wanted to say... There was no assuring heartbeat beneath his hands. Just cold clothes, muscles and skin..

Virgil's eyes widened, and he stared at Scott. Two crystal blue eyes stared back at him, and god, they held so much depth.. It was like the only life the elder Tracy had left, had gathered in those eyes..

Virgil felt the tears well up with a vengeance, and a sob caught in his throat when his brother smiled apologetically, and revealed four canine teeth in the corners of his mouth.

The deceased brother, -no longer a normal human being, but a Vampire-, pulled Virgil close, and if his heart had still been able to beat within his still chest, it probably would've jumped to his throat.

His brother was sobbing his heart out on his shoulder, and all he could do was rub his back with one hand, and smooth through Virgil's hair with the other, trying to soothe him.. It was like the month after their mother's death all over again.

Scott kept on holding Virgil as he cried. The four-months young Vampire was reminded of the so many times in the past when he had been helping his brothers overcome something, like Virgil now.

He had started comforting and looking out for his brothers, after their mother had died. Their father was too torn between his job and his grief, forcing Scott to grow up faster then any other child. He was only thirteen when he took care of most things around the family. Sure John and Virgil took some tasks on their shoulders too, but there was only so much you could ask an eleven-year old and a nine-year old.

Scott was used to finding his younger brothers confused and scared after a bad nightmare -real or in their sleep-. He was used to holding them as they cried and tried to release the fears that had scared them so bad.

Even as they got older, they still had the nightmares and scared feelings.

He remembered the rude awakenings in the middle of the night because a brother was yelling in his sleep. This was especially the case with John. When the middle brother was earthbound and Alan was doing his term of duty, John had at least **two** nightmare in the weeks he was home. The attack on Thunderbird 5 by the Hood still haunted the blond brother in his sleep after a rough rescue.

_All in a day's work at International Rescue. _

The Vampire clearly recalled his own ordeals with it. The last one being a little girl that died in a mudslide. That had him wrapped up in knots even weeks after he had smashed two glasses on the balcony on Tracy Island in Virgil and Jeff's presence. When the latter told John, Gordon and Alan later what had happened, -a short version of it to keep Scott's reputation as big brother and safety net intact-, the three had gone easy on Scott ever since. The then still human Vampire had taken John's term of duty in Thunderbird 5 to get his head straight, and the boys had called him every night to see how he was doing.

Scott heard his brother quiet down, and rubbed his back. It had been a long time since he had hugged him. His **warm **brother. That was one thing he hated about being a Vampire, he was as cold as ice water. Earlier when he touched his brother on his bare shoulder, he had flinched and pulled away. Scott had felt a stab of sadness twist his gut at the moment.

With a heavy heart, Scott balanced Virgil back a little, and noticed his breathing was soft and his mahogany colored eyes were hidden. Supporting Virgil's head and upper body, Scott lowered him down on the bed, and knew even _without_ seeing he had fallen asleep. It was part instinct that told him, and his hearing that picked up the slow breathing.

"Sleep tight, kid.." Scott whispered. He got up, gave the younger Tracy a kiss on his forehead, and retreated to the couch. He wouldn't be able to sleep, but he couldn't possibly leave his brother now..

"I'm here Virg.." He whispered to the dark, lying down on the black couch... "I'll always be here.." Looking trough the window from his place on the couch, he stared at the full moon. "For you, and for the others.. I'm not going anywhere anymore..."

------------------

How was that? Did that surprise ya on some parts? ;P

R&R and let me know what you think ;)

Probably one more chappie coming up, this one dealt with Virgil, but how about the rest of the family? How are they going to react to Scott coming back even though he's supposed to be dead? How will they react when they learn he's a Vampire:o

---------

_**Juud18**_


	4. Virgil & Scott

**AN: I'm baaaaack :P **

**- How's ya'll doin':P (-insert sucky hillbilly accent here- ')**

**- Here's another chapter, one more chapter left I guess, not sure, maybe one more then that.**

**- The rest can be skipped if you just want to read the story, but I wouldn't mind if you read it and gave me some feedback ;)**

- For the people that didn't know, the Ford Thunderbird actually exists (not the 2018 version sadly ;)), check it out on ;) Type Ford Thunderbird 2006 and check it out ;)

- I might start a story that has Scott dealing with being International Rescue's resident field commander and vampire, and the rest of the Tracy family getting used to their supposed to be dead brother and son. Depends on what you guys think of this one ;)

- I've been trying to draw Scott a few times, but I keep messing up his hair :S The tv-show Scott that is ;) While writing this, I'm trying my hand at a normal Scott and a vampire Scott ;) I have one pic of normal Scott on my photobucket but that's more like a cross between Virg and Scotty, very frustrating really. :S Even the slightest mention of drawing him makes me screw up :s

- I'm writing another story, it has Scotty and a school friend get stuck at the scene of an earthquake rescue. The rest of the boys went home and Scott and the girl are stuck. Should I post it? (I'll warn you ahead, they get all fluffy on each other :P)

- I was watching the commentary of Jonathan Frakes on the DVD, and god is that guy boring to listen to :s (as if my rambling isn't boring :P) Nag nag nag :s Sat trough it though ;)

_**- And now a little rant, going for Chibi Max in particular ;) **_

_If you're reading this (hope you are:P) Sorry for the **very** late reply :$ But thanks for the mail, and thanks for letting me use those pictures, I couldn't remember if they were from your site. I just nose around on the Internet, searching for the fandom I'm into at the time, and usually I end up with **a lot** of pictures ;) But you don't mind:) I don't know if it'll help, but you can use mine too if you want :) Though I get the idea it won't really do any good. It's a lot of Scott, and I'm getting the strong impression you're a Virgil fan ;) (I've seen you on several Thunderbirds forums before (though I can't really remember which ones (am I forgetful or what? Unbelievable.. :o)) _

_I like how Virgil **sounds** in the series, call me nuts but I do :) How he says F-A-B, marvelous :D Not only Virgil actually, Gords has a weird accent, and Johnny too, he's got this accent that's pretty funny. He says 'Idears' instead of 'Ideas' and listen to him saying 'The signal is very **faint**' in the Uninvited, so funny :D Well, enough with the ranting, if you read this through the end, here's a cookie ;)_

----------

_**Juud18**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Scott heard his brother quiet down, and rubbed his back. It had been a long time since he had hugged him. His **warm **brother. That was one thing he hated about being a Vampire, he was as cold as ice water. Earlier when he touched his brother on his bare shoulder, he had flinched and pulled away. Scott had felt a stab of sadness twist his gut at the moment._

_With a heavy heart, Scott balanced Virgil back a little, and noticed his breathing was soft and his mahogany colored eyes were hidden. Supporting Virgil's head and upper body, Scott lowered him down on the bed, and knew even without seeing he had fallen asleep. It was part instinct that told him, and his hearing that picked up the slow breathing._

"_Sleep tight, kid.." Scott whispered. He got up, gave the younger Tracy a kiss on his forehead, and retreated to the couch. He wouldn't be able to sleep, but he couldn't possibly leave his brother now.. _

"_I'm here Virg.." He whispered to the dark, lying down on the black couch... "I'll always be here.." Looking trough the window from his place on the couch, he stared at the full moon. "For you, and for the others.. I'm not going anywhere any more..." _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following evening, the sun shone low over a thick forest that surrounded a private airport. The lone 2018 dark green Ford Thunderbird making it's way towards it seemed out of place. And yet, it almost blended in with all the walls of green surrounding it.

The rain pattered down on the windshield and roof of the expensive looking car. The driver and passenger were both deep in thought. One of them still couldn't believe the other was back, while the other was having seconds thoughts about it.

The driver of the Thunderbird was the heir of Tracy Enterprises, Scott Tracy, not long ago pronounced MIA during a rescue.

He was chewing his lip as he parked and then cut the engine. He couldn't help but think, miserably, about what happened yesterday, and what was going to happen. He was seriously considering backing out still.

He couldn't forget how his younger brother had responded to him coming back.. He wasn't a coward by nature, but he wondered if it was worth it to put his other brothers and father trough the same pain he had put his younger brother trough..

The passenger **was **the younger brother, Virgil Tracy, second eldest of the Tracy Patriarch. Two days ago, he had still believed his older brother was dead. Killed after a rescue. He had felt so horrible about it then. If he, Alan and Gordon hadn't left to go home, they could've prevented Scott from getting killed.. The three of them had felt ever so guilty after they heard the news... Even though they knew it wasn't their fault, because they hadn't had a choice in the matter, they still felt that if they had stayed, they could've prevented Scott from dying...

If they had stopped the events, they wouldn't be in this mess right now either. The blow that his older brother had still been alive had been so great, it had made Virgil faint with shock. He had just overloaded at the moment. That didn't spell much good for the others who were about to find out the Tracy heir wasn't as dead as they thought..

Well, he **was **dead... But not under the daisies dead.. Or something like that..

"Are you sure about this, Virg?" Scott asked hesitantly, snapping the other Tracy out of his thoughts. The eldest carefully slipped the aviator glasses back up his nose as they threatened to slip, and glanced at Virgil. The other man was in the process of opening the door, but halted. He looked back, and found Scott's face.

Scott actually looked unsure. Mr. In-Control, Captain-perfect, was unsure! Virgil quickly looked upwards, and then at Scott. How much more out of whack could things get?

"Yes, I'm sure." Virgil finally answered. " **You're not**, are you?"

Scott stepped out of the car and opened the trunk of the dark green Thunderbird. Virgil watched him and knew the Tracy heir was stalling. He always did that if he had admitted something but was reluctant to talk about it. It wasn't going to help him get out of though. If anything, it made it worse. If Scott was stalling for time, it was usually a serious matter on the other man's mind.

Virgil stepped out as well, and waited for Scott to finish taking the bags from the trunk.

Virgil watched his brother, and noticed he looked almost golden in the fading sunlight. His skin was so white, it absorbed almost every color it got around. It was scary sometimes. But hell, what wasn't scary with Scott at the moment?

The first night, Virgil had seen it all, the white skin, black hair, and sharp teeth when he had smiled. But what scared him the most had happened in the morning. They had a slight row, when Scott was trying to sleep, while Virgil was cleaning up (a miracle in itself ;)). It was when Scott started snarling at his brother, that his eyes had flashed red like the Hood's had two years ago.

It's appearance with Scott hardly lasted a second, but it had scared the hell out of Virgil just the same. Scott had apologized a lot afterwards, which was out of the ordinary too. Scott wasn't one to admit his mistakes right away, let alone apologize for something he had no control over.

Scott's glasses slipped down his nose again, and growling, he pushed them back up, making Virgil chuckle lightly.. Scott was wearing **his** sunglasses, which were apparently to big for him. He needed them though. He had been living in the dark for so long, even the fading sunlight hurt his eyes.

On top of that, they couldn't travel in daytime, since Scott was a Vampire, and if they went out in the middle of the night, no one would be up. Being a vampire wasn't all that fun sometimes..

Scott finished and looked up at his brother as he made no moves what so ever to help him out. He noticed the expecting look on the younger man's face. His resolve to keep his mouth shut after saying too much vanished.

He looked at the fading sun as he said:" I... I **was** sure.. What if.. " He sighed and looked at Virgil straight on:" I don't want to hurt them.. I already scared the hell out of you... What will dad say when he sees me? If he knew what I was?"

"He wouldn't care.." Virgil said, as he placed his hand on the older man's shoulder as a gesture of comfort. "You're still his son.. His firstborn even. He loves us all, Scott, he's not gonna disown you because you happen to be a mythical creature now.."

Virgil resisted laughing for a second, but then did anyway, taking Scott in a fit of giggles with him. "Listen to me! Mythical creature!" They laughed as they took their bags and started walking towards the hanger housing Tracy one.

Scott followed his brother -still smiling-, and wondered. He didn't want to hurt his brothers and father, but didn't they deserve to know he was still alive? The hurt would be for just a few minutes. He had scared Virgil yesterday, but he was happier now that he knew that Scott was still alive.

Scott was glad he had made contact with Virgil again, he hadn't realized how much he had missed him. He wanted to get back to his brothers and father. Even back to Brains, Tin-Tin and Kyrano. He wanted to be pranked by Gordon and Alan again. He even missed that.. He missed his spaced out brother John, and his hardheaded father who was not that much different in character then himself..

Scott Tracy was a modest man, but he knew that he was usually the one that had kept the family in one piece when it threatened to fall apart like it was now. He didn't want to leave his family in pain, and ripped apart at the seems. He wanted to go back, to be part of International Rescue again, and protect and help his brothers. It was what he did best. What he was born to do.

"Hey, Scott!" Virgil called over his shoulder. "You're gonna have to fly, you know! I can't see shit in the dark!" This made Scott laugh, setting off Virgil as well.

"I'm glad you're back, man.. I missed you.." The youngest whispered to the dark. An owl hooted as if to respond, and the man the words were aimed at, smiled. His hearing was so acute these days, he heard a pin drop from miles away.

"I missed you too, Virgil.." Scott said, loud enough for Virgil to hear and wonder how **he **could've heard... "I missed you too.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? ;)

Please R & R.. :D

-------------

_**Juud18**_


	5. The Tracys

AN: FINALLY AN UPDATE:P

So I bent the vampire sunlight tolerance a little, I had to, so there:P Prepare for a long chappie :P I just let my creativity flow and took my time with it :)

Scott is pretty tame for a vampire isn't he:o

I just can't stop shaking right now, it's annoying :S

Okay, so I'm hustling a little with the universes, couldn't help it ;) Just ask if you get confused :)

About the goth thing, it's not that I don't like goths, but calling Scotty a goth would be a bit ... weird. 0o (I like goths believe me, love the black, and the dresses and stuff. Though not the people who take it to far with the clothes, and worship death :o)

Check out my photobucket/artwork album to see a crappy vampire Scotty pic :o (forgot to color his hair black though ' )

Little sentimental at the ending but oh what the hell, nothing new right:P

Okay, I never said I was good, so if this is crap, I apologize :)

------------

_**Juud18**_

* * *

_Scott Tracy was a modest man, but he knew that he was usually the one that had kept the family in one piece when it threatened to fall apart like it was now. He didn't want to leave his family in pain, and ripped apart at the seems. He wanted to go back, to be part of International Rescue again, and protect and help his brothers. It was what he did best. What he was born to do._

"_Hey, Scott!" Virgil called over his shoulder. "You're gonna have to fly, you know! I can't see shit in the dark!" This made Scott laugh, setting off Virgil as well._

"_I'm glad you're back, man.. I missed you.." The youngest whispered to the dark. An owl hooted as if to respond, and the man the words were aimed at, smiled. His hearing was so acute these days, he heard a pin drop from miles away._

"_I missed you too, Virgil.." Scott said, loud enough for Virgil to hear and wonder how Scott** could've** heard... "I missed you too.."_

* * *

Half an hour later, the boys were well on their way to Tracy Island. It was dark outside Tracy one, but for Scott that wasn't a problem. His hearing wasn't the only thing that had improved since he had become a creature of the night..

Just thirty minutes ago, while they had been finishing flight preparations, he and Virgil had had a most interesting conversation about why he (Scott) wasn't killed by the fading sunlight. It was common knowledge vampires despised sunlight, and couldn't stay in it for even a second. It would kill them in an instant! Hence Virgil's confusion. But as Scott explained, if it was nearing dark, -real close to dark, say about an half an hour away-, the sunlight wouldn't even _compare_ in strength to a midday sun. Even then, it still hurt, but at least it wouldn't kill him. The same could be said about shadows, he was able to stand in the shade in daytime, but if only a ray of light hit him, he was a goner.

Virgil was sleeping now against the soft furnished seat, looking for all the world like he collapsed on it and fell asleep. Who could blame him for being exhausted anyway? It had been a tiring two days for the man. He had been hanging out in the middle of the night, getting back from some serious drinking, when his believed-to-be-dead brother had appeared out of nowhere. Because of this, he hardly slept that night. Sure he had fallen asleep on Scott, but he was haunted by strange dreams and nightmares. In the morning he had woken up at eight, -partly force of habit, partly shock-, and was unable to fall back asleep. His mind had kept mulling over the fact that his not so dead brother -who was a vampire of all things!- was camping out on his couch. All added up, it was the reason he was now sleeping on Tracy One.

Finally tearing his gaze from his brother, Scott leaned back against his seat. He raised his glance up at the moon. He had put Tracy one on auto pilot, and was now glancing at the white orb in the sky. It was the only light source he was able to tolerate as of late. The midday sunlight would kill him in an instant. Definitely a downside of being a vampire...

After staring unseeing at the moon for a few minutes, Scott took Tracy One off the auto pilot again and took the controls back in his hands. Dead or not, he still loved flying. The freedom it gave him... If he was back home, and his father allowed him, he'd visit Thunderbird 1, and take her out for a spin.

If Alan hadn't busted her up too badly...

Alan was the back-up pilot of Thunderbird 1, and had first dibs on her if Scott was indisposed.. But that didn't mean he was always careful with her. With the Hood he had gotten her back in one piece, and with the inferno in the Atlantic ocean too, but the vampire clearly remembered a time where he hadn't gotten her back unscathed.. Scott had been unable to fly because he had badly burned his hands, so Alan had to pilot Thunderbird 1.

The youngest team member and brother ended up broad siding a tree, denting the poor 'birds left wing and scratching her left side badly. She hadn't been able to go back in her silo either because the wing refused to retract. They could've been discovered in the hours Thunderbird 1 had to stay outside so Brains and Scott could repair her wing. Scott shuddered at the thought.

He was very protective of his Thunderbird, most of all, but there had been two risks as well.. Firstly, people could've found out that the Tracys were International Rescue in the time his bird was outside, and secondly, Alan could've gotten himself hurt or even killed. The last one was most important and scaring to the Tracy heir. If he had to choose, he'd choose his brothers over his Thunderbird and discovery of International Rescue any day, but that still didn't mean they were allowed to crash the former into trees and other related objects. Scott had made sure the blond man knew all those facts when he had given Alan a telling off.. If there had been strong winds, he'd have spared his brother the lecture, but there hadn't **been** any reason for him to slip up like he did.. The blond man had done an excellent job on previous missions if Scott for some reason was not able to fly, and then **that **happened. Scott had been easy on him still. He had given his brother a lecture, but he had complimented Alan too. Warned him that if he did it again, he'd tan his hide, because Alan was just too good to let such a thing happen.

Virgil snorted as he woke up and shocked Scott out of his thoughts.

"Geez, Virg.." Scott muttered, holding his hand to his chest. His heart would've been racing it was still able to beat.

"Sorry Scott.." Virgil muttered. He stretched until his hands reached the roof of the plane and yawned. "We there yet?"

"No, not yet..." Scott said. He was already thinking ahead though.. "What did you tell dad?"

Virgil yawned again and sat up properly in his seat. As he checked Tracy One's lit gages in front of him, he said:" I told him I was coming home. I cut him off before he could tell me not too."

Scott looked at his brother, momentarily speechless._ Virgil practically disobeying dad? "_You... cut him off? And you didn't tell him I was coming?"

"Yes, and no... He wouldn't agree on me coming home, and he might think I lost it completely..." Virgil stared at the darkness outside Tracy One.. "He already sent me out to work at Tracy Enterprises for a month because he thought I couldn't handle my responsibilities as a rescuer anymore."

Scott glanced sharply at his brother, and swallowed. "I... I'm sorry, Virg... If I had known... I'd have come back sooner..."

"Not your fault, Scott." Was all Virgil said. First of all, it really wasn't Scott's fault, and secondly, what good would it do to be sorry about it now? The past was the past, nobody could change the events now.

Silence fell for a while, until Scott softly told Virgil to ask for permission to land.

"Permission granted, Tracy One. I want a word with you, Virgil." Jeff Tracy's voice sounded trough the radio. He sounded tired, yet he still managed to hold the authority in his voice..

Scott sighed.

Half an hour later, at one in the morning, they were walking up the steps that lead to the back of the house. There was someone swimming energetically in the pool beside the path. There was no question about who it could be... It made Scott smile. It was good to know some things just didn't change.

"Hey Gords! Isn't it past you're bedtime?" Virgil called out, joking. He watched with amusement how the redhead popped up from the water. The aquanaut smiled as he recognized his older brother.

"Hi Virgil!" He called out happily. Then almost immediately, the smile slipped off Gordon's face. " I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare..."

Virgil said nothing, but he knew the redhead had been suffering from nightmares quite a lot lately. Ranging from his hydrofoil accident to Scott's disappearance. Virgil had gotten Scott's big brother priveliges after he was gone. Gordon usually went to Scott if he had a problem, and sometimes to Virgil.. But now Virgil saw him all the time the redhead had a nightmare, or felt bad. It had overwhelmed him a little in the beginning, because Virgil never knew how much the brothers were still scared of certain things in the night. They all had their painful run-ins, piling up behind them. John had the attack on Thunderbird 5, Alan had the face off against the hood in the bank of London, Gordon had nearly been buried under rubble with Thunderbird 4 while saving Ned Cook and his cameraman, Virgil himself couldn't forget about his accident with Thunderbird 2, and Scott.. Scott couldn't get the little girl that died in the mudslide out of his head. He had awoken in the middle of the just two weeks ago, screaming. International Rescue _really_ wasn't all that great sometimes.

"It'll get better, Gords.." Virgil said, as he followed Gordon glance to his side. Scott was standing there, not sure what to do. He didn't know if he should interfere as the oldest brother, or keep his mouth shut until told to do otherwise. He might scare Gordon even more. Although... The redhead didn't look all that scared right now, he seemed confused.

"Hi Thomas!" Gordon greeted Scott after a moment of hesitation, and then went back to swimming. Scott looked at Virgil and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"After you went away.." Virgil started telling, as he opened the screen door and walked into the familiar Tracy house, "We hired a new secretary at Tracy Enterprises. The other one suddenly left. That girl with the short black hair and the creepy eyes.." He made a vague gesture, "The new one looks a lot like you, and knowing Gordon, he has his eyes full of water.." Virgil muttered, laughing softly.

Scott smiled. It was strange though. They were so used to him being dead it seemed.. _That guy must look a lot like me..._

"Virgil!" A cry sounded from their side. "Why are you home already?" Virgil looked to the side, and in an instant, he paled. Jeff Tracy was standing in the doorway of his office, and was looking livid!

"Father, I..." Virgil tried, but was immediately cut off again.

"And why the hell did you bring Thomas?!" Jeff Tracy growled loudly.

Scott stared blankly at his father, and was really surprised that the patriarch was running his own son into the ground like that. He had seen his father in a lot of moods. But never this one. To say the man was mad was putting it lightly. Scott remembered their father to be a calm, patient and righteous man, and only was really mad when one of the Tracy offspring had pulled one **hell **of a stunt. That would be the case with Alan and Gordon mostly.

"Dad... That's not Thomas.." Virgil muttered softly, not wanting to antagonize his father, and not sure how to break it to him either.

Jeff's expression immediately changed. He could only stare at the pale man behind his son. He had mistaken his secretary so often with his son, that every time he thought he saw his oldest son, he would just say Thomas, knowing it couldn't **possibly** be Scott.

"If that's not Thomas..." Jeff muttered. He searched the other man's face with sharp grey eyes, and found there were subtle differences in the other man's face... The familiar stranger looked paler, but also older then his secretary. Thomas was younger then Jeff Tracy's son, that had been the first thing Jeff had noticed when he had hired the man. The man before the Tracy patriarch had hair wilder then Thomas, eyes bluer and brighter then Thomas, and had dimples in his cheeks that Thomas lacked..

It couldn't possibly...

"S...S.. Sc.." The older man couldn't get his son's name out of his mouth. He'd make Brains proud with a stutter like that. "You... How... It can't be..."

"Father..." Scott whispered. He had never seen his father like this. The other man was slowly turning white, and grabbed onto the door post with one hand and at his heart with the other. To make matters worse, Alan came storming into the lounge, followed by a dripping wet Gordon towel drying his red hair and a sleepy looking John, dressed in only pyjama bottoms and the upper side of his chest bandaged..

A moment of confusion fell in the room, and the new arrivals looked from Scott, to their father, and back to Scott. After a few seconds, the vampire started feeling a little uncomfortable under the staring gazes of his brothers. He threw a glance at his father and noticed that the patriarch looked just about ready to fall over. Jeff appeared like he had aged ten years in just seconds time.

"Come father." The vampire said, putting his arm around the older man's shoulder as means of support, "before you fall down." Jeff nearly flinched when his oldest son spoke, and touched him. This proved even more that he wasn't dreaming, that his son was really standing in front of him. But that was the whole problem... Scott was standing before him.. That meant he was alive, but... Did that also mean they left him to die that day, when they had thought he was dead? Or was he seeing things?

Scott led the older man to the couch, -passing a tense looking Virgil- and sat him down. He knelt down in front of his father and noticed the other man was looking at him quite intently, his sharp, grey eyes filled with unshed emotion. The oldest Tracy refused to release it though.

"I've got some explaining to do..." Scott muttered, looking at his father as the man tried to collect his faculties. He seemed out of sorts, as if someone had taken his world like it was an hourglass, and had tipped it upside down. It was so unlike the Tracy patriarch..

Scott ran a hand trough his dark hair, as he felt slight frustration creeping up, but only managed to muss the wild locks up even more. Jeff raised his hand and ran it trough his son's dark mane, smoothing it down for Scott, who was only succeeding in making things worse, unlike his usual self.. This was definitely not Thomas though... It was his eldest son.. Alive and well... Smiling as he thanked his old man.

"Come on, boys.." Scott said, addressing his brothers as he rose up to his full height. "Sit down.. I'll explain some things.." He smiled when they stared at him for a few seconds longer, before John moved -hiking up his drooping pyjama bottoms as he went- and Gordon, Virgil and Alan followed.

Scott sat down beside his father and waited for his brothers to be seated. He took in all their faces, and saw how much his younger brothers had grown in such little time. Gordon seemed like he had grown more serious. His face had a serious expression and his sand colored eyes held less of the mischievous twinkle it once did. The same could be said for Alan. The 'terror two' seemed to have grown considerably, and he wasn't speaking about their physical age. Alan had always been slightly immature, especially when he had been so driven about becoming a Thunderbird. Like Scott at that age, Alan had been impatient with a lot of things. The youngest Tracy wanted to catch up with his brothers, even though it seemed impossible sometimes. He was born in an family of overachievers; Scott had graduated top of his class. Alan could have too, if he just took things easy. It seemed, that he had finally found that patience.

Beside the two sat Virgil.. Scott hadn't noticed it the day before, because he was too busy with other things, but Virgil had seemed to have hardened as well. He seemed to have matured, like the others. They all seemed as if they had grown out of their age, just because their oldest brother had supposedly died.

Finally John. The blond glanced at him as intent as their father, concern in his lively blue eyes. _If he knew how much he looks like mother right now.._. Scott thought. John still was the one -beside Alan- who looked the most like their deceased mother.. It wasn't just the oldest blond's looks, it were his mannerisms too that reminded the Tracy heir of his mother. Scott wondered why he was sporting bandages around his chest though.

"What happened to you John?" He asked.

"You first.." John answered back.

Scott sighed as he looked at each family member from John to Alan. Finally, he held Virgil's gaze as he said;" That night, when I disappeared. I didn't die. I was in the process of packing in Mobile Control when someone grabbed me from behind and knocked me out. Next thing I know, I wake up in the middle of the night in a barn, covered in hay with a headache the size of a cow. It took me so long to get back because I couldn't remember certain things."

Scott could see in Virgil's eyes that he knew that he had lied, but he didn't show or say it. Almost unnoticeable, Scott nodded at Virgil, and received a small smile in return. He'd explain to Virgil later why he hadn't told the others what really had happened to him.

"You mean," Alan muttered, "That while we thought you had gone to tempt the angels, you were actually up to your neck in hay in a barn?!"

Scott scratched himself behind his head, and despite the grim situation they had just been in, the youngest blond broke the silence as he started laughing. Then his other siblings followed, until finally Scott joined them. It did sound kind of stupid, even if he lied. He just had to swallow his pride and let them laugh at him. Everything to prove to them he was still alive and not going anywhere. He'd worry about the consequences later. It felt good to see his brothers again, laughing even.

Jeff smiled, and threw his arm around his oldest son. He found him to be a little to cold, but thought nothing of it. He saw Alan get up, and motion for his other brothers to do the same. Gordon seemed to know what the blond was planning and grinned. John and Virgil looked clueless, but quickly caught on when Alan jumped his older brother.

Minutes later, after a fierce battle for dominance, two struggling Tracy's were carried out of the house by three other Tracy's. Scott held Alan in the firemen's carry as he opened the screen door and walked to the edge of the pool. He waited for Virgil and John who were carrying Gordon. They stood at the pool looking at each other, as they held onto the struggling brothers.

"Ready?" Scott asked, and received a simultaneous nod. "On three!" He shouted.

"One!" Scott took Alan off his shoulder and held one arm under his brother's back, and the other under his kneecaps. Alan was looking up at him with big, blue eyes, pleading his brother not to throw him into the pool. For Gordon it didn't matter, he just came out of the water, but Alan was fully dressed. He had not desire to get wet.

Scott just grinned.

"Two!" He shouted. Jeff Tracy stepped out of the house and watched the proceedings, laughing. He couldn't be happier. He had all his sons back. He had lost them all when the oldest one had supposedly died. Now, he had them all back, just because the lost one had returned, and he truly couldn't be happier because of this.

"Three!!" Simultaneously, Gordon and Alan were thrown into the pool. Right after them, the others jumped in, not caring a bit about their clothes. The splash all five of them created was big enough to get their father wet who was standing further away.

When they all surfaced, it was silent for a few minutes, before Scott started laughing. Then the rest joined.

The Tracy family was complete again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, it seemed like nothing had happened. Scott was doing his best to get adjusted to day life, staying well away from the sun pouring in trough the windows. He wore long sleeved shirts, long trousers and gloves to spare himself at least a little. Rather unhelpful, Alan had called Scott as a goth in the middle of a disagreement.. The vampire did wear a lot of black and was pretty pale, but hell, to be called a goth was a bit of an insult to the man.

"I'm far from being a goth, young man!" Scott pointed out. Life _really_ had settled back to normal. It seemed that Alan wasn't as mature as Scott had thought him to be either.. "But what would you know about it huh?"

Scott could almost see the flames of anger ignite in the younger man. The older Tracy knew full well that Alan hated being at school, being cut off from his brothers and the happenings on rescues. Only in the spring break was he allowed to come home and be a Thunderbird, but that was never enough for the youngest blond. Scott knew that his little remark would piss alan off for the rest of the day. He needed to get him out of his hair quick anyway.

"Oh! Bite me!!" Alan yelled at Scott. Blue eyes unusually bright, he stalked off. For the best, because Scott's eyes went red for just a second, just as Alan turned his back on his oldest brother.

"Don't tempt me..." Scott muttered. He felt his teeth ache and knew that he better make himself scarce.. A figurative cold finger ran up his spine, making him shiver as the reason why he should go twisted his gut.. Quickly, he went off to the kitchen to raid the fridge, before he really sank his teeth into his youngest sibling. He had to find a solution to the blood thirst one of these days, before in his anger and hunger he really bit one of his brothers. That was the last thing he wanted. He had accepted being a vampire pretty quick, and so had Virgil, but Scott wasn't all that able to control the urges just yet. He didn't know if he was able to restrain himself if the situation should occur, and frankly, he didn't want to find out.

Virgil found the Tracy heir a little later, swearing softly as he was putting mayonaise on his sandwich. "What got you so riled up?" He asked as he stole a piece of lettuce from Scott's plate.

Scott didn't miss a beat. He finished making his sandwich and cut it in half. He gave half to his brother,- who took it from him gratefully-, and walked to the table with his own half.

"It's just Alan again.. Clashing ego's, nothing new." Scott muttered, sitting down before taking a bite of his sandwich. Virgil sat down opposite his brother and nodded, smirking. Those two were too alike, that was the problem... This really wasn't the first time..

Like Scott, he took his time finishing the sandwich. Only then, did he ask:" Why didn't you tell dad?" There was no question about what he was talking about. But Scott didn't answer right away. He stared at the table for a few seconds, searching for the right words. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how he should phrase it.

Finally, he said:" He barely seemed to believe I was alive.." Again, he thought, and then added:" Do you really think that if I told him I was a vampire he'd believe it? Or the others? They'll think their big brother finally lost it. I'm surprised you didn't take me for a fool, Virg. You're only one that knows. And I'd like to keep it that way, before they are gonna think we both went crazy."

Virgil thought for a second, and then nodded. "I guess you're right. Dad already looked like he was gonna have a heart attack."

Scott sighed and felt the ache in his teeth ease off. "Precisely. I'm trying to avoid scaring him more then necessary.."

"You know what that look on his face reminded me of?" Virgil muttered. Neither of them looked at each other, but at the table surface instead.

"The day after mom died.." Scott said, filling it in for him. It was pretty indescribable how Jeff Tracy had looked that day. Mostly struck with heart wrenching grief he wouldn't even wish upon his worst enemy.

Scott sighed and rubbed his neck. "I'm gonna do some maintenance work on Thunderbird 1 and then find Alan.." He said, and stood up. He started to walk past Virgil, but was grabbed by his wrist by the man. It effectively halted him, and made him turn to face the brown-haired man.

"Scott, I..." Virgil started to say, but didn't know how to continue. "We... I know you won't be going anywhere anymore, but... when I thought you'd died, I just kept telling myself that I should've told you that," He paused, unsure of his next words.. Then:" I love you." Virgil finished lamely. They were Tracy's, they weren't used to putting their hearts on their sleeves... At least, to Virgil and Scott, it was so far into their systems they had trouble with saying such things.

"I know, Virgil... "Scott muttered. "When I was dying by _her_ hand, that was one of the things I wished I had said to you guys.." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Love you too.." He muttered in his brother's ear as he held him for just a few precious seconds. Then with a smile on his pale face, he let go and left the kitchen.

Virgil watched him go, and smiled as well. For now, all was well in the Tracy household. That was all that mattered to him right there and then...

* * *

OH MY GOD! Finally! Took long didn't it ;P Longest chapter so far :D

To be continued? You tell me ;)

------------------

_**Juud18**_


	6. Scott & Virgil 2

**-«»- **I wasn't really planning on continueing with this story because I felt I pretty much finished it, but let's see what I can get out :P A few people made me continue this :O **-«»-**

**-«»-** I should be studying right now, but it's funny, you get inspiration when you're doing other things that need tending too :S **-«»-**

**-«»-** I'm also a little Hobbit Crazy at the moment :P I realized I **do **like LOTR, - three months ago I hated it :S- but then I caught glimpses of **it** and Pippin and I loved it :D **-«»-**

**Okay, this chapter is not meant as slash and it gets a little dark! Maybe a little OOC, but the story is already AU so what the hell huh:P**

_**»«»«**_

_**Juud18**_

_**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»**_

_Scott sighed and rubbed his neck. "I'm gonna do some maintenance work on Thunderbird 1 and then find Alan.." He said, and stood up. He started to walk past Virgil, but was grabbed by his wrist by the man. It effectively halted him, and made him turn to face the brown-haired man. _

"_Scott, I..." Virgil started to say, but didn't know how to continue. "We... I know you won't be going anywhere anymore, but... when I thought you'd died, I just kept telling myself that I should've told you that," He paused, unsure of his next words.. Then:" I love you." Virgil finished lamely. They were Tracy's, they weren't used to putting their hearts on their sleeves... At least, to Virgil and Scott, it was so far into their systems they had trouble with saying such things._

"_I know, Virgil... "Scott muttered. "When I was dying by her hand, that was one of the things I wished I had said to you guys.." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Love you too.." He muttered in his brother's ear as he held him for just a few precious seconds. Then with a smile on his pale face, he let go and left the kitchen._

_Virgil watched him go, and smiled as well. For now, all was well in the Tracy household. That was all that mattered to him right there and then... _

_**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**_

A few weeks after the life changing events, everything had really settled down. At least, for the family members who had no idea what the eldest Tracy was dealing with. The Tracy heir luckily had managed not to get killed by stepping out in the sunlight, and avoid getting found out. But there was only one problem he'd been dealing with a lot lately, that might change that little fact in the future.. A problem he rather didn't have, because it didn't only endanger him, but everyone around him as well.

Scott Carpenter Tracy swayed a little as he stood behind Mobile Control today. He was, and praised himself, lucky that none of his brothers were there to see it. He felt so weak and hungry, yet he had eaten breakfast until he was full.

Still, the other hunger hadn't gone away, and Scott had a thought about why that was. It didn't please him. It _terrified_ him.

He called it blood thirst..And it had gotten stronger and stronger over the last few weeks. He was having difficulty restraining himself whenever he felt a craving for the precious life giving liquid. It almost felt like a normal hunger, but it had a more painful and energy draining edge to it. His teeth hurt deep into the roots, as if he had a bad toothache, and he knew that the lack of blood sucking was making him weak. He just couldn't bring himself to do it though, to drink from someone.

The hunger flared up even higher when he felt his blood pressure go up. And that was usually when someone managed to get on his bad side again, and lately, that wasn't so difficult any more. Just last week he had lost his temper so badly, he scared ten years off Alan for sure.

"Mobile Control from the Mole, come in Scott." Virgil's voice sounded over the radio. Scott jumped slightly when he heard it, that deep he'd been in thought.

"Go ahead, Virgil." He said, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. He even felt too weak to speak. He clutched the edges of Mobile Control and knew he was standing in such a way, people around him could've easily mistaken him for an old man.

Whatever Virgil had to say, was replaced by a concerned:" Are you okay?"

"I.." The Tracy heir cleared his throat to rid it of any shakiness, and continued:" I'm fine, Virgil. Report." The authority in his voice was enough for Virgil to know now was not the time and place to talk about how Scott felt. The vampire didn't feel like it either. It was **his** problem, he'd deal with it. Scott would deal with it before Virgil had to come in on it.

"I think we have everyone, Gordon is checking it out now." Pause. "I wanna talk to you later."

"Later." Scott muttered. Frustration crept up into his veins, but knew this was yet again to blame on the blood thirst. He cut off the connection to the Mole before he lost his temper for what seemed the thousandth time in weeks, and sank down on the tiny stool behind Mobile Control.

Desperation overwhelmed him. He was gonna have to feed sometime, if he wanted to survive..

Just like that, he wished with all his heart the vampire had just let him die that night...

_**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**_

Later in the evening, Virgil kept to his word, and went out to find Scott. He found the distraught man on the balcony, staring at the moon while nursing a glass of whisky.

"Scott.." Virgil said softly, trying not to startle his brother. He hadn't managed to catch his brother off guard once in these weeks, but still he was careful.

"Guess you're here for the talk then..." Scott muttered. He sounded sober, but Virgil knew his brother had been standing there drinking for a while. Gordon had so helpfully supplied him of that fact, since the red haired Tracy had been swimming in the pool before Scott even went to stand on the balcony.

"Yes I am. You didn't sound right when I called in." Virgil said, not looking at his eldest brother, but at the second youngest instead. The red headed man was swimming energetically in the pool, even though it was well past midnight. He probably had another nightmare.

Scott scoffed at his words and leaned on the railing. "Nothing is right anymore.." He muttered. He hadn't sounded right, but he didn't look right, and for him, his world wasn't right either. He had never felt so out of place, so out of sorts. He had felt so good when he was back with his family, but now he felt awful. Every minute he spent with one of his brothers, or his father, Brains or the Kyrano family, was another minute he was liable to bite one of them, to ease his hunger.

"What's going on Scott?" Virgil said, turning around to face him. Scott didn't look at him, he just stared unseeing at the palm trees on the island.

"Nothing Virgil.." Scott held on. It was **his **problem, not Virgil's. He'd find a solution, even if it killed him. Actually, that sounded quite inviting all of a sudden.

"Damnit Scott! You are always demanding of us to know what's going on, but when you're the one in for it you never say a thing! Talk to me! I'm your brother not your enemy!"

Virgil knew there was a big chance that he had pushed his brother over the edge, and in some way, he wasn't disappointed.

Scott's eyes flashed ruby red, before he closed them with a low growl coming from deep within his throat.. Virgil feared suddenly if he had pushed his brother too far, when the man turned around and clutched the railing tightly with one hand. Another snarl issued from him, and he let go of the railing.

"Are you scared Virgil?" Scott asked, as he opened his eyes. With interest, he took in his brother, who was seemingly standing calmly opposite him. Scott knew better though. His senses told him otherwise. And it exhilarated him.

"No... What is it with you?" He asked harshly. His brother was creeping him out. Especially when he smiled like that, like a serial killer going for the hunt on his victim. Virgil knew he no longer had his brother standing before him, but the vampire inside him.

"Yes you are, Virgil. I can smell it.. I can hear your heartbeat. It's racing... " Scott took a step forward.

"Scott?" Virgil tried. He couldn't hold the shake from his voice as he backed up. Scott's eyes were brighter red then ever, and as he smiled, the fangs seemed a little longer then normal.

"I'm hungry Virgil... So hungry it hurts..." Virgil backed up against the wall, and Scott closed in on him. "Won't you have the honor of being my first victim?"

Virgil stared his brother in the eye, and pressed himself harder against the wall. He just couldn't believe what was happening. He knew he was going to have to stop Scott, before he did something he regretted, and killed his younger brother to feed.

"Scott, you don't want to do this.." He pleaded, and was even more scared when his brother laughed it off.

"Come on now Virgil. You're sounding like a damsel in distress. Not really becoming..." He said, his tone suddenly smoother then ever. His voice was so silken it sounded tempting. It was probably just the way a vampire was able to persuade a victim into allowing him to feed. With a smooth voice and dashing looks.

"Scott..." Virgil whimpered. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst. For a few terrifying seconds, he felt suspended between time and space, unsure of his future. His life was hanging on a tight little line, and he was afraid it was going to snap in just a matter of seconds, by his own brother's hands even.

The relief was immense, and dizzying, when he realized nothing happened.

He opened one eye, and was surprised to find Scott hanging on to the railing, bent over, panting harshly.

"Go away, Virgil.." Scott said, his voice ragged.

Virgil hesitated for the briefest of seconds, but then decided. "Come to sickbay with me, Scott."

Scott shook his head. He felt Virgil take him by his arm, but he shrugged him off. Virgil tried again, but Scott pulled away again. He looked him in the eye as he snarled:" Leave me alone!"

"No way, Scott!" Virgil insisted firmly. He wasn't going to let his brother down now, or let him try this feeding thing on the others "Let's go!"

He grabbed his brother's arm again and pulled him away from the balcony. Only then did he realize how weak his brother really was. He hardly resisted!

In the infirmary, Virgil flicked on the lights, sat his brother down on one of the beds, and went to rummage to a cabinet.

Scott let himself fall over on the bed, and closed his eyes. He felt so tired. So weak. So guilty. He nearly bit his brother just so **he **could feed. It was the vampire in him who made him do it, but still. He had to get better control on himself. Or better yet, he shouldn't have come back, he was endangering the people around him.

He was so deep in thought again, that for the first time in weeks -to Virgil's knowledge-, the still living Tracy managed to startle Scott. He poked him in the shoulder, and saw his brother jump when he did.

The vampire's eyes snapped open, but the baby blue of them was nowhere near as bright as usual.

Virgil helped him sit up, and sat down beside his hurting brother.. Both Tracys were in for a surprise in that very situation.. Scott was surprised when Virgil had just sat down beside him like nothing had happened. And Virgil was surprised when Scott leaned heavily against his shoulder, sighing softly. Scott wasn't one for bodily contact, but yet, here he was, leaning against his younger brother, to tired to sit up properly.

"Try this, Scott." He said, as he took Scott's cold hand and put a cup in it.. "I hope this will make you feel better."

Virgil wrapped his arm around Scott and smiled when the other took a sip from the cup. Then another careful sip, and another, until Scott drained the entire content. The red liquid seemed to be going over fine with Scott.

"Want another?" The living brother asked. Scott nodded, and already seemed to be a little stronger. He drank two cups more before he finally looked like his old self again. But even then, he still leaned against Virgil, reluctant to give up the contact.

"What did you give me, Virg?" Scott asked finally. He had a pretty good idea what Virgil gave him, but still he asked. He yawned, and closed his eyes.

"I gave you what you needed.." Virgil said, then quickly added:" Brains had our blood lying around in those transfusion bags for the occasion we get injured.."

Scott yawned again, wider this time, and muttered tiredly:" Thanks Virgil. I should've known you'd find something."

Virgil smiled, and pushed Scott back onto the bed to lie in it properly. Then he took the blanket from another bed and spread it out across the vampire, who was apparently tired after having fed.

Scott was just dozing a little when a last thought came to his mind.

"Who's blood was it, Virg?" He muttered, his voice heavy with sleep. He wanted to know before he went to sleep, but he couldn't really tell why he found it to be important.

"It was mine, Scott.." Virgil whispered. He brushed some stray black locks of hair from Scott's forehead and sighed. "It was mine.. "

He sat down on the side of the bed and found Scott's hand grasping his own. He held the cold appendage to his chest, and straightened the blanket.

"Go to sleep, Scott.." Virgil urged the Tracy heir.

Scott immediately followed his words. In seconds, he was well on his way to dreamland.

_**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»**_

Well, I updated, but if you want more from me, you guys are going to have to give me some ideas :S

_**«»«»«**_

_**Juud18**_


	7. Christmas part 1

_**Well guess what? Inspiration bit me in the ass, and gave me this! Woot:D**_

_**Okay. This chapter is still nice and easy (little slow even :S), but the next one will be a doozy. Very detailed Vampirism and shtuff :) I'll post it within a week surely, I have already written half of it.. :)  
**_

Thanks to Jubilee for making me see I f♥cked up on the date on the journalentry. Didin't even realize :$

♠♣♥♦

_**Juud18**_

♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦

_Scott yawned again, wider this time, and muttered tiredly:" Thanks Virgil. I should've known you'd find something." _

_Virgil smiled, and pushed Scott back onto the bed to lie in it properly. Then he took the blanket from another bed and spread it out across the vampire, who was apparently tired after having fed. _

_Scott was just dozing a little when a last thought came to his mind. _

"_Who's blood was it, Virg?" He muttered, his voice heavy with sleep. He wanted to know before he went to sleep, but he couldn't really tell why he found it to be important. _

"_It was mine, Scott.." Virgil whispered. He brushed some stray black locks of hair from Scott's forehead and sighed. "It was mine.. " _

_He sat down on the side of the bed and found Scott's hand grasping his own. He held the cold appendage to his chest, and straightened the blanket._

"_Go to sleep, Scott.." Virgil urged the Tracy heir._

_Scott immediately followed his words. In seconds, he was well on his way to dreamland._

♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦

_15 December 2065_

_Virgil and I had to tell Brains about me being a vampire today. Brains had been on his way to dad to report six missing transfusion bags, so Virg and I pretty much intercepted him and explained why. He took it fairly well, (after submitting me to dozens of tests that only proved I'm really dead.) There's only one thing that worries me about this... Now that Brains knows, I probably should be very afraid of more infirmary visits... Like they weren't bad enough when I was still alive..._

♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦

Scott shivered as he wrote the last line. He put the pen down after closing his journal and shivered a second time.

That last idea of more check-ups didn't quite appeal to him, he was sick enough of them as it was. The tests he had this afternoon had unsettled him enough.. It seemed as if it was finalizing for him, that it truly happened. He did know before, but it had seemed surreal still. Brains had proved it for him.. He wasn't breathing anymore, his heart didn't beat, his skin was cold to a point it was unlikely in a living human... In other words, he was supposed to be lying ten feet under the ground...

"Hey Scott?" Scott turned around in his seat and he found Virgil lying on his bed, relaxed as if it were his own. It was a surprise he wasn't playing away in the lounge at his piano...

"Yeah Virg?" Scott replied.

Virgil glanced over at Scott and for some reason, he looked a little troubled. "Dad said it's your turn to go to Tracy Enterprises after christmas. You think that'll work out?"

Scott considered it for a minute, but just shrugged. "I guess.. We'll see.." It was apparent he wasn't really in the mood to think ahead that far, even though it was just a few days.

Virgil settled for the answer for the moment and sat up. "Speaking of christmas..." he muttered. "Dad invited Penny and Parker.. But you'll never guess who is coming as well.."

Scott appeared to be thinking for a minute, and then muttered:" I don't know, Ned Cook?"

"Sarcasm isn't your style, Scott." Virgil muttered dryly. "No, dad invited Thomas along.. You know, our secretary? He dropped the subtle hint that he would be all alone this christmas and well, dad couldn't resist inviting him... He said Thomas was pretty persuasive.."

"Hmm.." Scott hummed in thought. "You think he's up to something?"

"I hope not for his sake.." Virgil muttered, looking at his brother. There was a tiny cut on his pale cheek that caught his attention.. He stood up, walked over and sat on the desk.

"Did you cut yourself shaving?" He muttered, absentmindedly poking the cut.

Scott snorted and mumbled:" You try shaving without a reflection..."

Virgil laughed. His gaze went down, and in Scott's neck, he found two faded, little puncturewounds. One could easily mistake them for little moles.. The reason they were there made the smile on his face fall, and a shiver climb up his spine.. He just couldn't get used to it.. The ivory white skin that used to have a nice healthy tan... The sharp fangs in Scott's mouth as he yawned without putting his hand in front of it. The near attack performed by Scott's dark side.. The lack of a heartbeat earlier in the day when Brains had examined Scott.. It all still unsettled Virgil.. So far he had tried to ignore the new side of Scott, knowing he wouldn't get used to it overnight. But he would've thought that by now, he would come to terms with it..

"You okay, Virg?" Scott muttered. He saw the expression on his younger brother's face and wondered what he was thinking. He had his head down and an expression like he had tried to eat a lemon.. Scott could've guessed what it was about, but still thought it would be better if Virgil got it out in the open.

"Yeah... I ..." Stopping to breathe evenly and prevent tripping over his words, Virgil shook his head. "Still can't really get used to the idea of you being.. a creature of the dead as it were.." Virgil whispered. He was staring down at his feet, and missed the flash of hurt cross Scott's face. It was only imaginable Scott himself was hardly used to it.. No one ever told him how he should feed, how he should control himself.. The lady vampire had just fed on him, let him feed and then left him on his own devices..

"Neither can I, Virg." He muttered, looking down on his journal. "Believe me.. Neither can I..."

♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦

Christmas soon arrived, and nearly the entire Tracy family was excited. Especially Gordon, who couldn't stop whining if he could open his gifts already.. It lifted Scott and Virgil's mood greatly, and soon, the christmas spirit was completely unleashed into the family. The particular holiday was always what brought the family together the most. It was the time in the year they were all together and forgot about nearly everything else.

Little did the Tracy's know, this was going to be a christmas unlike any other before.. This would be the first christmas ever spent with a vampire and a threat in the house...

First, Lady Penelope and Parker arrived with Fab 1. Then Thomas the secretary arrived. Jeff had set out to bring in the man himself, and was taxying down the runway by the time Penny and Parker had entered the house. Scott escorted Lady Penelope to the lounge, while Parker made himself useful in the kitchen with Kyrano. And like every year, the two couldn't decide who should serve what to who..

Tin-Tin was the one who finally cut in and sorted them out.. She had watched them for a while -mixed with amusement and frustration- until she had seen enough and decided she had to do something, otherwise they'd be standing there for ages, fighting.

Meanwhile, after the plane was brought in, and it's guest was inside, Thomas was introduced to Penny, Parker and Scott, and finally, the Tracy heir understood why his brothers and father had mistaken him for Thomas.. The resemblance was nearly frightening.. The same clear blue eyes, the same brown black hair, the same strong appearance..

And at the same time, Scott knew the difference between them. It was only when they stood opposite each other that the little details were seen. Thomas lacked the cleft in his chin, the lines around his mouth, Thomas's eyes were more grayish blue, and he hardly had any muscles in his arms..

"You must be Scott.." Thomas had said when he finally came eye to eye with the only Tracy he had never met. Thomas had a friendly smile on his face, but there was something about him that made Scott's insides prickle with unease.

"Yes. And you must be Thomas.." The two shook hands, and exchanged polite smiles. Thomas was quick to pull his hand back again, and Scott noticed with amusement that man was trying hard to rub some warmth back in to the appendage.

His amusement was short lived, when Thomas requested to speak with him in another room.

♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦

Sorry it's so short :O Just to keep you guys in suspense a little longer :P I'll probably fix this chapter when I feel like it, I'm not that crazy about it but it needs to get out of the way :)

Okay, fangirling over a vampire now really, but I seriously have two little moles on the side of my throat that look like a vampirebite :D (I need a life... --')

R & R please:P OH! And let me know if I made some spelling mistakes or something :S I kinda wrote this real fast :S

♠♣♥♦

_**Juud18**_


	8. Christmas part 2

**-Thank Sam1 for the fast-er update :P-**

**-Okay, some things in this chapter may again be fanon, but just things I'm not sure of. Well, this story was AU anyway :P Anyway, like I said, blood and biting detail so be warned!-**

**-Oh, by the way, Thomas the secretary is one crazy sonavub-tch... yup :)-**

**-Long chappie by the way ;P **

**-Yup. I found the special characters :P-**

♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂

_**Juud18**_

♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂

_Meanwhile, after the plane was brought in, and it's guest was inside, Thomas was introduced to Penny, Parker and Scott, and finally, the Tracy heir understood why his brothers and father had mistaken him for Thomas.. The resemblance was nearly frightening.. The same clear blue eyes, the same brown black hair, the same strong appearance.._

_And at the same time, Scott knew the difference between them. It was only when they stood opposite each other that the little details were seen. Thomas lacked the cleft in his chin, the lines around his mouth, Thomas' eyes were more grayish blue, and he hardly had any muscles in his arms.._

"_You must be Scott.." Thomas had said when he finally came eye to eye with the only Tracy he had never met. Thomas had a friendly smile on his face, but there was something about him that made Scott's insides prickle with unease._

"_Yes. And you must be Thomas.." The two shook hands, and exchanged polite smiles. Thomas was quick to pull his hand back again, and Scott noticed with amusement that man was trying hard to rub some warmth back in to the appendage._

_His amusement was short lived, when Thomas requested to speak with him in another room._

♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂

Scott led the way to a room that was a bit out of the way and -while he was walking- wondered why Thomas would want to speak with him.. He couldn't think of a reason.. And why in private especially? He wasn't quite sure why he was even indulging Thomas' little request.

Opening the last door in the long hallway, Scott let Thomas enter first, and then walked into the silent room himself. He had chosen his own office that he rarely used. It looked rather spartan, a simple desk before them, a window to the left, a couch underneath it, and a wall full of pictures and degrees on the right wall..

Scott was glad he locked the drawers of his desk and had nothing lying around. Usually when he sat in this particular office, he was thinking of new things for the Thunderbirds (like all his brothers did on their own fields of expertise). Brains would later work out the real mechanics, but Scott's knowledge of aeronautics usually helped him sketch out ideas, that Brains later translated in something real. Scott wouldn't even trust his girlfriend with the confidential Thunderbirds papers he kept in there...

Not that he had a girlfriend...

"Scott Tracy..." Thomas muttered. He strolled to the right of the room and admired the pictures on the wall. Pictures of Scott in his fatigues at comings and goings, in his dress clothes at ceremonies, and several pictures of him and his brothers in neat civilian clothes. Like the perfect little family they were, minus a mother. He threw a glance over the degrees and then turned around to sit down on the dust covered desk.

"Thought you were dead..." Thomas said lightly, as if just striking up a conversation. His eyes had a steely appearance to them suddenly. His whole face was blank, no emotion present, but his eyes held some.. And the emotion Scott could decipher from them didn't ease the ruffled feeling he was getting.

"You **were** dead." Thomas continued. "At least **thought** to be anyway.." He glanced down on the floor, and Scott wondered what was going trough the man's head. He seemed all the more hostile suddenly. It was something in the way he held himself. The way he hadn't acted a minute ago around the rest of the family.

"What do you want?" Scott demanded. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He was getting the same feeling he had thousand times over in the Army.. The feeling of something amiss. The feeling that something was about to happen.. Something big...

Thomas pulled a face. Acted like he was innocent of any crime..

"Calm yourself.." He murmured. He glanced down at the desktop again and wiped his finger over it, then raised it to his face. The tip of his finger was completely gray with dust. Disgusted, he wiped his hand on his shirt.

"Clean often why don't you?" He muttered. He gazed up at Scott and noted the man's pallor. _Unnatural.._Thomas thought. _Really abnormal.. Maybe it's all the black he wears.. _

"What. Do. You. Want?" Scott repeated, every word forced. Slowly, he was getting tired of Thomas, and the suspense of what Thomas might say was giving him a headache..

"You, dead..." Thomas said simply. His gaze was averted, but the words packed a hell of a punch just the same. It sent Scott reeling down a black hole full of thoughts..Run away for one..Take him on... secondly. Why did Thomas want him dead anyway? What had been done wrong this time around? Did he want Scott dead because he was the heir, or did he know he was a Thunderbird? Or... what?

Thomas raised his gaze that had been resting on the desktop and peeked out from several dark bangs, "I hired Seti to kill you. Didn't care how, didn't care when, or where... Just that she did you in... How did you think I **knew** when to show up? When to apply for the secretary job?"

Scott could only stare at Thomas. So **he** was responsible for making him who he was now... Even if Thomas didn't know to a full extent what he had caused, the secretary was responsible for making him a vampire...

Sudden rage unfurled within him like a furness.. It's hot flames licking on his insides, burning him from within.

"Do you have any idea what you caused?" Scott growled low in his throat. It seemed to startle Thomas, but not scare him. "**Do you**?!" The vampire barked for emphasis.

Thomas didn't answer.. He reached behind his back, and when his hand returned, a Beretta was nestled neatly in his grip.. He pulled back the hammer, so the chamber was loaded with a bullet.

Scott swallowed thickly, but he wasn't going to let Thomas get to him. Breathing deeply, he held onto his silent rage and outer calm. Calm was what he needed, what always got him out in the end.. That, and reasoning.

"Why are you doing this?" Scott muttered quietly. Silence was all that filled the room for a moment.

_Enjoy the silence.._ Scott thought somewhere in the back of his head..

"You had to come back, didn't you?!" Thomas suddenly shouted. " I was just fine where I was, no one had the nerve to fire me because they reminded me of you!" Thomas was swinging the gun around dangerously, and Scott knew he was going to have to take him down. There was no way Thomas was going to let him walk away unscathed now..

"It's not too late, Thomas.." Scott tried, taking a different approach. "Put the gun down, and I'll talk to my father so you can stay. He's very fond of you.. He won't fire you just because I'm back.."

Thomas laughed, for some reason amused by Scott's words.. "Yeah right..." He giggled. "I suck at being a secretary, but it's the easiest and only thing I can hold on to..."

"Still, let me talk to my father.." Scott said. _This isn't going how I wanted it to.._ He thought, slightly worried.. He made out the maniac look in Thomas' face, and realized, he was too late already...

Before Scott knew it, Thomas whipped out the gun to before him, and aimed directly at Scott's chest. Just as fast, he had pulled the trigger, forcing a silenced, but scathing hot bullet between Scott's last two left side ribs..

The vampire felt the sharp piece of steel enter with a sharp pang, making his knees buckle as he howled in reflex and clutched at the wound, his body preparing for some serious damage and pain..

Only...

The pain that was **supposed** to come, didn't...

As Scott sat on his knees, he realized that... He was fine.. The only thing he felt was slight pressure on his chest where the bullet had entered. He looked down and was disturbed to find that beneath his pale fingers, the wound hadn't even bled. He could actually see the tissue and white bones beneath, yet it didn't even hurt! With fascination, he watched as it all neatly knitted back together, to appear as if nothing ever happened! The only evidence of the event was the neat hole on the front of his black silken shirt.

Thomas was standing in front of him, an ugly snarl on his face that -for once- was distinctly different from Scott's own. He clearly thought he had already won. No one survived a pointblank shot in the chest without immediate attention.._ Like these rich bastards have an infirmary in this place.._

Scott felt an incredible surge of energy run trough his body. Maybe he grew stronger by being nearly killed.. (Not that he was keen to research that bit of info.)

He growled from deep within his throat, regained his footing slightly unsteady, and thought he heard a shocked gasp come from before and behind him. He couldn't be sure, the roaring in his ears made it impossible to tell.

"What the **fuck** are you?!" The secretary yelled, his eyed wide.. "How is this possible?!"

Scott felt the vampire in him try to take control. It was an unnerving process every time.. At first, it would feel like rage that was being kept in. That blocked feeling you get when all you want to do is express your anger and kick in the first wall on your path.. Like when you're underwater and you need to breathe..

Second would be that it felt like being shoved aside mentally. He would be so thirsty or mad that the vampire was strong enough to come out, feeding on those emotions.. **He** would then come out so forcefully, Scott felt like he was being hurtled down a black tunnel, into a part of his mind where he couldn't see, or hear.. A black hole where he was unable to control his own actions..

"Scott! Don't!" Someone cried.

It was Virgil. After having been left behind, he had become worried when he had heard raised voices at the end of the hallway. He knew he had to leave them in private, -had done so to an extent- but was glad he hadn't left them completely.. Right now, he was holding onto the doorpost quite tightly. He knew the red glare in his oldest brother's eyes. Thomas had done it. He had managed to bring out the vampire in Scott, even though he had fed just this morning. Blood thirst apparently wasn't the only way to bring out his true side.

Virgil wanted to move, to stop Scott, but he felt like he was glued to the spot.. It didn't feel like being paralyzed with fear, he really **wanted** to move... Except.. He just couldn't.. It felt like someone nailed him to the ground.

"Guess you didn't know who this 'Seti' really was.. Did you?" Scott growled in low, silk tainted tones.. "She killed me alright...But you didn't think she'd help me live in another way, did you? She fed, but made me feed on her..." The honeyed tone vanished, and coldness stayed. "I'm dead... But yet, here I am... Ain't that just grand?" He laughed.

In blind rage -courtesy of the vampire- and the need to protect himself, Scott ended up slamming Thomas -who screamed in fear- against the wall, grabbing his shoulders and sinking his sharp fangs into the man's neck.

Thomas screamed high and hard, the pain so great it was blocking out every single thought. Scott wasn't making it comfortable for Thomas. He could've done so, but the vampire was reluctant to. The sorry bastard didn't deserve any better then he was getting.

He was fighting Scott still, flailing and pushing and shoving as hard as he could.

To no avail...

To Thomas' horror, he discovered that either he was lacking in strength, or his adversary was a great deal stronger then him. Every time Thomas did manage to gain a few inches, Scott would remove his hands and teeth from him, only to shove him back roughly against the wall, and bite down on the secretary's neck harder then before.

Scott readily lapped the blood from the man's neck. If he thought Virgil feeding him his blood from a cup was good, he was getting a better kick out of taking it directly and warm from another man's neck. At that moment, guilt didn't even enter his mind. Maybe it would've if he had bitten someone less deserving, but right now, all he thought about was how great he felt. The blood was making him feel alive again. He hardly registered anything else. If he had, he would've noticed Virgil standing in the doorway, looking angry and scared at the same time, as if he was afraid of Scott, but at the same time thinking that what Thomas was receiving had come to him, that he had deserved it. Virgil wondered when Scott would stop feeding, but noted slightly detached that he probably wouldn't until he had taken out the threat. And that could only be when said threat, was dead as a doornail...

"Oh God!" Thomas cried. He started feeling heavy, and it didn't take long before his flailing stopped, and his legs started feeling weak underneath him. He felt cold, and tired.. No doubt the shock of Scott's bite and the bloodloss.. He vaguely felt that the mythical creature before him was all that was keeping him up, by his shirt to be more precise. _What did I get myself into..?_ He wondered, his thoughts sluggish.

By the time Scott let go, he had the slightest trail of blood running down his chin. "I'm done with you.." He whispered, his tone velvety. He stepped back, and watched Thomas slide down the wall and land in a trembling heap on the carpet.

Licking away warm blood trailing down his chin, he eyed the pitiful excuse of a human on the ground, and scoffed. _Did _**that**_ pose a threat?_

From behind Virgil, the rest of the family caught up, and glanced from Scott to Thomas down on the floor. Finally Virgil felt he could move again, and he did immediately. He ran over to Scott and stood in front of him. The Tracy heir had closed his eyes and was looking for support on the desk behind him now. The Vampire apparently was letting him go again, having fed.

"Scott?" Virgil tried. He placed a hand in his brother's neck and tried to contain the shiver he felt as he touched cold skin. It still unsettled him, the ivory skin so cold...

"Scotty?" He tried again. He moved his hand up to run trough his brother's hair, and was relieved to find that when his eyes finally snapped open, they were the usual bright blue.

Virgil glanced back at his father and noted that he had moved over to Thomas. Stealing a quick look at Scott, Virgil saw that he was looking at Jeff too. His blue eyes were slightly glassy..

As Jeff inspected Thomas, Scott started shaking when he found the marks on the side of Thomas' neck. Incredulous, the Tracy patriarch stood up, and walked over to Scott. His eyes were wide, and it almost seemed as if he was in awe by his son.

"How... " He gently nudged Virgil aside, and took in Scott's face. "What happened?" He rephrased.

Scott just took his father's hand and held it flat against his chest. He knew what his father would find there. Or rather, what he **wouldn't** find.. Then, he smiled, showing off his other new assets..

He had never seen his father recoil so fast..

Jeff Tracy didn't recoil. Never had done so in the near three decades of Scott's presence..

Scott's smile fell off his face, and he closed his eyes. This was what he had been afraid of. This was why he hadn't wanted anyone else know that he was a vampire.. He made to escape, but Jeff grabbed him by his wrist just in time to stop him.

"Why didn't you tell me..?" Jeff asked in low tones, the father-wants-an-explanation- tone he hadn't used in ages on Scott.

Scott couldn't see his father, but he could see the rest of the family in front of him, and they were all looking at him, wide-eyed, probably just as unsettled as Virgil when he had found out what Scott really was.

"I didn't want you to think I had gone crazy." Scott explained, a sudden hitch in his voice. "Didn't want to upset you guys any further. You were all upset enough when you found out that I was still around.."

Jeff tugged on his oldest son's wrist and made him retreat a few steps.

"Always thought you were the sensible one.." Jeff muttered. He reached out, and put his arms around Scott. "Don't you realize, that if you had told us right away, we wouldn't be so hurt now?" He felt Scott tremble slightly..

"You lied Scott.." Jeff continued. "I didn't expect that from you... Also, I wouldn't have declared you crazy if you could've proven you were a vampire.. Sure it sounds strange, but what you just showed me looks like proper evidence.."

Scott leaned his head on his father's shoulder, but left his arms hanging at his sides. He had been an idiot indeed. He had only tried to protect the others, but in the process, he hurt them even more..

"It's okay, Scott. Just..." Jeff sighed, and felt his own heart beat against his oldest son's still chest. It was an odd sensation, one he would probably never get used to.

"Don't fool us like that again..." He finished, and felt Scott nod against his neck...

♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂

**Again, if you guys want more from me, give me some ideas :)**

**Oh! and let me know if I made some errors, or if you think I could add some things in this chapter :)**

♠♣♥♦♪♫☺☻☼♀♂

_**Juud18**_


	9. Christmas part 3, the aftermath

**Well, another chappie :P Hope you guys like what I did :D**

**Damn test week :o I should be studying.. Why do I always get inspiration when I'm supposed to be studying?!**

* * *

**Juud18**

* * *

_Jeff tugged on his oldest son's wrist and made him retreat a few steps._

"_Always thought you were the sensible one.." Jeff muttered. He reached out, and put his arms around Scott. "Don't you realize, that if you had told us right away, we wouldn't be so hurt now?" He felt Scott tremble slightly.._

"_You lied Scott.." Jeff continued. "I didn't expect that from you... Also, I wouldn't have declared you crazy if you could've proven you were a vampire.. Sure it sounds strange, but what you just showed me looks like proper evidence.."_

_Scott leaned his head on his father's shoulder, but left his arms hanging at his sides. He had been an idiot indeed. He had only tried to protect the others, but in the process, he hurt them even more.._

"_It's okay, Scott. Just..." Jeff sighed, and felt his own heart beat against his oldest son's still chest. It was an odd sensation, one he would probably never get used to._

"_Don't fool us like that again..." He finished, and felt Scott nod against his neck..._

* * *

That night, Alan and Gordon were unable to fall asleep. The entire family was probably still up, save for Scott, who had nearly fallen over when Jeff had released him.

Jeff had quickly caught his son when he was threatening to keel over and had directed him to the couch on the far side of the room, where Scott promptly had fallen asleep. Jeff had taken Virgil aside then and left the rest of the family staring at the dead Thomas on the ground, and the sleeping Scott on the couch. Penny and Parker had shortly come into action to take care of Thomas.

Alan and Gordon couldn't quite believe what had happened. Lots of questions were circling in their heads, like why had Lady Penelope and Parker immediately taken care of Thomas? Did they know more about it? There had been something off about Penny the entire time. Not that the situation had been normal.. Far from.. It just seemed that Lady Penelope was that more unsettled then the others, and at the same time wasn't, while Parker had looked on acting surprised. Too bad for Parker though, he was a lousy actor. Or Alan was imagining things..

Alan glanced over at Gordon and John, who were sitting opposite him in the lounge, and found the both of them looking just as confused. The three youngest Tracy brothers looked completely put off, and the two youngest not just because they had been torn away from their presents..

"What the hell just happened?" Gordon asked.

"You know, I have no idea..." John answered for Gordon. "Why'd you reckon Lady Penelope seemed so unsettled though?"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't really look at her.. Did she?" Gordon asked. He had only looked back from Scott to Thomas, uttering his last breaths, leaning against the wall, his eyes filled with disbelief and hurt staring over at Scott. How could they have missed Thomas was up to something? And why had he looked so surprised? Why did their father stumble back from Scott the way he did when the eldest had held his hand against his chest? Until Scott was awake, or Virgil came back, all those questions would remain unanswered, but whatever it was, Scott wouldn't have killed Thomas for nothing..

"Yeah, she..." Alan wanted to explain how Penelope had looked, but Virgil chose that moment to step out of his father's office. His stance showed he was pretty frustrated, but his brown eyes seemed to say he was disappointed.

"Virg?" Gordon called out. He stood up, and Virgil walked over, only to slump onto the couch like his legs were too tired to carry him any longer.

"In a minute.." Virgil answered. John, who sat closest to him, put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Virgil looked like he was blaming himself for something, and ten minutes later, the boys would understand why.

Virgil took his time getting his wits back. When he did, he said softly:" I want you guys to come with me, to Scott in his office. You won't believe what I'm going to tell you otherwise, okay?"

Virgil stood up and looked down on his brothers. All three of them looked at each other, and then at Virgil. Alan jumped up first.

"I'm curious, what the heck is going on around here?" John muttered. He stood up as well, and finally Gordon followed.

Virgil said nothing. He merely walked away and the boys followed.

* * *

Scott was pretty much comatose after feeding. He had never drunk so much from a cup, let alone from a human being. He still didn't feel guilty for what he did.. Maybe it was his vampire nature, before when he had killed because he needed to, -which had been in the war the last time he did-, he still felt guilty. Though he did feel full for the first time since becoming a vampire. The bloodthirst was gone. He didn't expect it to be gone for long, but for now, it was no where in sight!

Stretching, his arms bumped something fleshy that said, 'Ow!'.

The oldest Tracy brother opened his eyes, and in a row there were four blurry figures. Two pairs of honey brown eyes and two pairs of blue eyes the only thing standing out clearly. Slightly detached, he watched as the youngest blue-eyed creature moved his hand, and poked him.

"I said put your hand on his chest, not stab him with your finger!" One of the brown-eyed creatures grumbled. Scott watched as the blue-eyed creature sighed, mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'Don't get your knickers in a twist..', and then put his palm flat on his chest.

"What the..." It said, as it's eyes grew wide. Still, Scott looked on, too tired still to go over into action. He was pretty sure they were harmless anyway. He was too tired to find out..

"You two as well.." The brown-eyed creature said to the two other creatures standing beside him. Both did as they were told, and the same reaction came.

"What did you feel?" The brown eyed creature asked.

"Nothing.." The second blue-eyed creature said. He seemed stunned. "He's so pale... And his heart isn't beating... I'm afraid to ask what happened to Thomas.."

"I'm surprised you guys didn't know Scott changed." The brown-eyed creature said, "I knew for a while why, because he came to me first. The reason he didn't tell_ you_ guys was because you were frightened enough as it was, and both of us weren't exactly waiting to be declared crazy.. I'm telling you guys now, Scott bit Thomas. Fed on him, drank his blood.. Boys, this is why I wanted you to feel first. That way you'll believe me, when I say that Scott is a true vampire.."

Scott's brow furrowed when the youngest blue-eyed creature started laughing. "That was great, Virgil, you really had us going there!" He hooted. The name Virgil sparked a memory in Scott's brain, and he looked up, to see the brown-eyed creature, his brother Virgil, wasn't laughing. He shook his head and looked down on Scott.

"Hiya, Scott. How are you feeling?" He asked gently, realizing the vampire was awake. Virg looked saddened for some reason. Maybe it was because the youngest blue-eyed creature was laughing still, thinking it was all a joke.

"Okay.." Scott said, his voice cracking a little. "Bloodthirst is gone.."

"That's good." Virgil said, smiling. Then pointing at the blue-eyed creature he added:" Is this the reaction you were afraid of?"

Scott looked at the laughing creature and nodded. That had been exactly what he had been afraid of. He scrubbed his face with his hands and muttered trough his fingers:" Where did Thomas go?"

Virgil squatted down beside the couch and put his hand on his brother's arm. "Lady Penelope is taking care of him. She tried resuscitating him but it didn't work. He was a goner anyway. I don't know where she took him.."

"Since when did Lady P. become the family's coroner?" Scott muttered out loud. He sat up, yawned, blinked a few times, and finally straightened out his blurry sight.. Before him stood Virgil, John, Gordon and Alan. The latter was blue-eyes, and he was still laughing, albeit a little hysterical by now.

"Might as well get used to this.." Scott mumbled, and grabbed Alan's' wrists.

"Scott, what..?!" The hysterical laughing ceased, and Scott sighed thankfully.

"This isn't a joke.." Scott said, and the words were enough to throw the Tracy world upside down. He could see the wheels turning in Alan's blue eyes.

"You're a freaking vampire?!" Gordon exclaimed. "Tell me this is just you guys getting back at us for pranking you two for so long in the past.." Gordon pleaded. "Please!"

"Nope.." Scott said, shaking his head. "No joke.." He bared his teeth to translate the message even further, and again, he saw a Tracy shoot back in horror. Well, two Tracy's even. If his heart would've still beaten in his chest, it would've skipped a few painful beats every time someone backed up in horror. It hurt to see his loved ones stumble back like that, like he was some kind of monster.. Well maybe he was, but he still was Scott, still their brother!

What puzzled Scott though, was that John.. He seemed strangely at ease..

"What? You're not scared of me?" Scott muttered, slightly put off by the other brothers' reaction.

"Maybe a little.." John said, but sat down beside his brother anyway. "But you're our big brother, or **big bother**." He said, laughing softly. Scott managed a laugh too, his teeth glinting a little. He saw John look at them, but not for long. "Nice accessories." The oldest blond said.

"Nice huh? Beats all those chains and rings any day." Scott bantered. John laughed and lightly punched his brother on the arm.

"But why aren't you scared?" Scott asked. "Gordon and Alan are apparently..". The two of them were sitting on the floor, and looking at Scott with eyes the size of fine china, as if he was going to attack them.

"Like I said, you're still our big brother." John said, and added honestly:" I know you won't hurt us, you love us no matter who or what you are..."

Scott didn't speak, he just threw his arm around John and laughed.

* * *

**So what's up with Penny huh? I'll let you know in the next chappie ;) Hope that creature business wasn't too confusing, I can change it if so :O Isn't John just the sweetest here? I tried to draw him into the story a bit more cause he's always being forgotten :) Let's just pretend they automated Thunderbird 5 for the moment. :p**

**Any other ideas by the way? I'll keep the idea of Scotty biting someone in the back of my head, maybe it doesn't have to be like that, maybe someone gets sick and he has to bite that someone so that someone will get better, how bout that one? (weird sentence huh:O) :P Let me know ;) **

**Juud18**


	10. Scott, Virgil, Lady Penelope and Parker

**-Ruddy hell! I just found out Sophia Myles (Lady Penelope in the movie for who doesn't know :P) got to kiss David Tennant in Doctor Who! Coolies :D (on a sidenote, I'm kinda pissed the BBC makes Who fans wait two weeks for the next episode (especially because the trailer looked bloody great! Much Who-whumping :D) :'( **

**-Oh, I decided to post three little chapters instead of two medium sized :P This one is just a quick little step-up to the next one, but important 'cause you get some answers on Penny ;)  
**

**-I can't do Cockney accent am I'm not gonna try, so try to imagine that while I write full normal English for Parker, he has his accent, kay:P **

**-I totally forgot about Kyrano and Tin-Tin, and I didn't exactly involve Brains all that much either... Dear me... //goes to hide in a corner and takes Virgil fans with her..//  
**

* * *

**Juud18**

* * *

After the most horrible christmas in years, things hardly settled back to normal. Lady Penelope and Parker stayed, which was strange in itself, and Alan and Gordon avoided Scott as much as they could. Even Jeff was a tad on the safe side when it came to Scott. He did not avoid his son, but it was clear that Jeff didn't always know what to do with Scott. Only Virgil truly knew what to do with Scott, and he was trying to get his family to know as well, but not all of them were really getting it. It was a shame John was back up in Thunderbird 5.. 

Scott hardly showed his face anymore after all that had been said and done.. At rescues, he was just who he was needed to be, the coordinator of the rescue, the teamleader in the field. Outside of that, he was silent, drawn back into his own mind. It was almost like who he used to be when he was hiding something and he was struggling with it, only this time, the problem was pretty clear, and no solutions in sight..

"Scott?" Virgil ventured. He peeked past the door into Scott's room, and saw his brother sitting at his desk. The vampire looked up, and Virgil noticed his blue eyes were flat in color. That had never happened before... Before, Scott's eyes had always preserved that little bit of life he had left. Now, even that was gone.

"Lady P wants to talk to you.." Virgil said carefully, worried. Scott merely nodded and stood up to leave. As he passed, Virgil ran a hand past his shoulder as a sign of support. Maybe Lady Penelope would be able to get him out of his dark mood. Or whatever she wanted to talk to him about...

Lady Penelope was silently writing when Scott was on his way. She could tell he was coming. She felt him coming. She stood up when she felt he was near and opened the door to find him right behind it, startled that she knew.

"Come on in, Scott." Lady Penelope said, ignoring Scott's shock. He was going to get a hell of a lot more shocked in oh say, ten minutes or so..

Sitting opposite Scott, she asked Parker for tea, and waited patiently for him to get it. Scott only stared down on the ground. Frankly, Lady Penelope felt a little worried about the young man. Clearly he had taken Alan and Gordon's fear to heart and was pretty depressed about it. Not that she could blame him.. She wasn't particularly looking forward to the day she would be forced to tell Jeff why she wasn't getting any older..

"Scott.." Parker acknowledged the young man as he walked in with a tray with cups, tea and biscuits. "Milady.." He added.

"Parker.." Lady Penelope looked at Parker, and sighed when for the thousandth time that week, the butler scratched himself behind his ears, roughly. _Not again.. _She thought..

"Parker.." She said again, her tone warning. "I do hope you have not managed to get fleas twice in one year..."

Scott glanced up, shock clear on his face.. What the hell was going on? Parker and fleas?

"I'm sorry milady.." Parker merely said, honestly ashamed, and kept on scratching...

"No matter.. But please do something about it.." Lady Penelope said, and sighed. The butler vanished to the kitchen, and Lady Penelope poured herself and Scott some tea.

"Excuse me.." Scott said softly, just a tad impatient.."But what the hell is going on?!"

Lady Penelope looked at him, and smiled. "You're not the only one, Scott." She picked up the teacup, placed a biscuit on the rim of the dish underneath it and set it beside Scott on the table. He stared at her, fumbling with his words, and finally stuttered:" You... You're.. a vampire too?"

"Yes." Lady Penelope answered. She patted his hand that was lying limply on the table beside his tea and smiled.. "Close your mouth, dear.. " She said, and suppressed a laugh when Scott did so with a snap.

"You... What about Parker?" Scott asked. If he thought he was shocked before, he was shocked for sure now.. He was looking at Lady Penelope with wide blue eyes, listening closely to her.

"Parker is a were-wolf.." Lady Penelope said, and took a sip of her tea. "Got himself bitten just five years ago.."

Scott shook his head, slightly in denial.. "So, you're a vampire too, and Parker's a werewolf.. How long have you been a vampire? You seem to be okay with it.. I still can't cope and I've been a vampire for nearly five months now.."

Lady Penelope answered with slight delay, nearly having forgotten when she was turned.. It had been a while.. "Nearly ten years or so.. It's still nothing on a vampire's life, but well, in that period you tend to learn to live with what you are.."

"I'll bet.." Scott muttered. So he wasn't the only one.. He might be able to learn more from Lady Penelope. How to control himself when he felt the vampire pushing it's way up, when it threatened to overwhelm him.. Lady Penelope might know, might teach him how to push the vampire aside and take control of the process himself, so he won't endanger his family again, even Gordon and Alan might come back if they realised he wasn't dangerous!

"Oh dear," Lady Penelope said, as she watched Scott's watch flash on the edges." I think you're needed."

Scott smiled at Lady Penelope in thanks, "We should talk some more when I get back!" He shouted as he ran off.

* * *

**I'll try to get another chappie in tomorrow, no promises though ;)**

**-I hope you guys like what I've done to Lady Penelope and Parker :P Lady Penelope being a vamp was all Phoenix Sparrow's idea, she told me that Sophia Myles played a vampire in Underworld, and let me tell you, she looks great :D Parker was my own idea, I kinda liked the idea of him being a were-wolf, that he has fleas or something like that.. I don't know.. --' //runs off//**

* * *

**Juud18**


	11. The Tracys 2

**There, I'm back :D Took me long enough huh :P Hope you guys like.. :)  
**

* * *

**Juud 18

* * *

**

"_Parker is a were-wolf.." Lady Penelope said, and took a sip of her tea. "Got himself bitten just five years ago.." _

_Scott shook his head, slightly in denial.. "So, you're a vampire too, and Parker's a werewolf.. How long have you been a vampire? You seem to be okay with it.. I still can't cope and I've been a vampire for nearly five months now.."_

_Lady Penelope answered with slight delay, nearly having forgotten when she was turned.. It had been a while.. "Nearly ten years or so.. It's still nothing on a vampire's life, but well, in that period you tend to learn to live with what you are.." _

"_I'll bet.." Scott muttered. So he wasn't the only one.. He might be able to learn more from Lady Penelope. How to control himself when he felt the vampire pushing it's way up, when it threatened to overwhelm him.. Lady Penelope might know, might teach him how to push the vampire aside and take control of the process himself, so he won't endanger his family again, even Gordon and Alan might come back if they realised he wasn't dangerous!_

"_Oh dear," Lady Penelope said, as she watched Scott's watch flash on the edges." I think you're needed." _

_Scott smiled at Lady Penelope in thanks, "We should talk some more when I get back!" He shouted as he ran off._

* * *

When Scott entered his father's office, all his brothers were already there, in the flesh or via a videoscreen..

Gordon and Alan shied away behind their father's chair when Scott arrived, but Scott himself was already so tuned to John relaying the dangerzone -and situation- he hardly payed attention to it. Now was not the time anyway.. People before his personal state of mind..

Virgil just wordlessly -and discreetly- put himself between Scott and Gordon and Alan to make things a bit easier for both parties. He was determined to stay on the lookout for Scott. Even though Scott was the oldest and he always looked out for the others, there had to be someone looking out for him..

"The exploration group weren't able to tell me how it happened, but they say they're stuck in that cave, so you might wanna be careful for danger of collapsing tunnels and maybe someone who could be responsible. You're gonna need everyone on this one, dad, it's a messy one..." John finished. He looked anxiously at his father. He saw that Alan and Gordon were standing behind him, and that Virgil was standing between them and Scott. It was with that, he realized Gordon and Alan were still scared of Scott. He looked at Scott and found him looking back with sharp blue eyes. John could tell the man was in full rescue mission mode, and wasn't seeing or at least acknowledging the scared party.. He probably knew they were there and almost hiding, but knowing Scott, he was placing the lives of innocents before himself.. Typical..

"Thank you, John." Jeff said, and closed the link with Thunderbird 5. He gave his orders to his sons and soon, they were all on their way. Alan and Gordon with Virgil in Thunderbird 2, and Scott in Thunderbird 1. Jeff prayed that things would turn out well for the boys. Things had gone wrong in less dangerous situations then this...

* * *

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1." John called. He waited for Scott to answer and was rewarded by the weary face of his oldest brother. The rescue hadn't even started and he appeared tired already..

"Yes, John?" Scott sounded even wearier then his face had looked. John wondered if Scott had been getting any sleep lately. _Probably not.. Do vampires even need sleep? Hmm.._

"Just wanted to say good luck, and eh.." John tried to not look uncomfortable, he knew he was just prying a little, but he needed to let his brother know, "Gordon and Alan will come around soon enough.."

Scott's blue eyes widened for a second, and John could see how hurt he was by all that had happened. And the fact that Scott had slipped up and had made it possible for John to see, only added up to it.

"They will come around and see that you would never hurt them.." John added, and was surprised to see that Scott turned his head away, seemingly to look at a flightconsole.. "Just like I did. I know you would never hurt me or them, but they're not seeing it.. Give them time, Scott.. They will come around, I'm sure of it.."

"I hope so, John.." Scott muttered, sounding a little hoarse. "I'll talk to you later.." He cut the connection before John could answer.. The blond was certain now he was going to have to do something. He had to get Virgil in it as well.. It wasn't going to run well in the family if Gordon and Alan remained scared of Scott.

* * *

By the time Thunderbird 2 had landed with Virgil, Gordon and Alan, Scott had assessed the situation, asked around, and managed to get a map from a cabin nearby owned by the expeditionleader. He calmly relayed all this information to Virgil and agreed that they needed to go in as a group of four, meaning Scott had to come along into the field to help. Because, as John had said, things were dire and they needed all the hands they could get.

Soon they were inside the caves, and Scott took charge. Gordon and Alan walked behind him, brave enough to walk behind their oldest immortal brother as long as his back was turned, and Virgil on their six. With the help of the map, they made their way trough the route charted out on it, until they would eventually run across a closed tunnel.

When they finally did, they set to work quickly. Air was running out and they had to take things slow so the whole tunnel wouldn't collapse on them. Time was of the essence though, so the earlier they started...

They all worked in silence for a while, the only sound their heavy breathing from working so hard, and the falling of rocks they managed to pry loose. Scott set his mind to working, trying not to let his brain take over and make him think of other things, not now..

Virgil pried loose a rock and tossed it back for either Gordon or Alan to put away. If they didn't, the stones would pile up behind them, closing them in. He felt the sweat trickle down his back. He felt uncomfortable working with four strong in such a close space. He wasn't claustrophobic or anything, but he didn't like it. He had the nasty feeling something was going to happen.. He didn't know what, or to who, but something was going to go horribly wrong, he just knew it...

* * *

Virgil was right a few hours later when he stopped prying stones loose and looked back.

"Ehm, Scott?" he muttered, trying to get his brother's attention as well as his panic under control. He was just imagining things, they weren't really gone... Right?

"Yeah?" Scott answered. He kept on throwing rocks back to open up the tunnel. He wondered why Virgil had stopped, they weren't going to get far if he didn't help along. They were running out of time as it was.. He wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, get the expedition team out as fast as they could..

Virgil sounded a little farther away and more afraid when he finally asked:" Where are Gordon and Alan?"

Scott stopped digging. For about two seconds, it was silent.. Then..

"Damn it!"

* * *

**So, now you'll have to wait again for a while I guess, two busy weeks up for me :) Tests and such, school stuff.. :( By the way, constructive comment on this anyone:P  
**

* * *

**Juud18**


	12. The Tracy Brothers

**Okay, I'm back ;)**

**Oh, slightly non-canon, I gave the boys commwatches instead of those big ss mics they carry around. ;P (though I seem to remember them having commwatches, why I don't know ¬¬' Or was that Penny from Inspector Gadget:S) **

**Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

**Juud18**

* * *

_Virgil was right a few hours later when he stopped prying stones loose and looked back. _

"_Ehm, Scott?" he muttered, trying to get his brother's attention as well as his panic under control. He was just imagining things, they weren't really gone... Right?_

"_Yeah?" Scott answered. He kept on throwing rocks back to open up the tunnel. He wondered why Virgil had stopped, they weren't going to get far if he didn't help along. They were running out of time as it was.. He wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, get the expedition team out as fast as they could.. _

_Virgil sounded a little farther away and more afraid when he finally asked:" Where are Gordon and Alan?"_

_Scott stopped digging. For about two seconds, it was silent.. Then.. _

"_Damn it!"_

* * *

Virgil slapped Scott upside the head ."If grandma heard you.." He warned the vampire. 

Scott shrugged. Luckily Gran wasn't around, 'cause she would've slapped him upside the head that much harder, would probably have grabbed him by his ear and dragged him off to his Thunderbird to clean his mouth with water and soap.. He moaned at the thought, praising himself lucky Gran wasn't around.

Virgil couldn't quite smother his laughter when he saw the look of horror that appeared on Scott's face. The vampire shot him a look, and proceeded to try and contact his youngest brothers, a scowl on his face as he did.

"Scott to Gordon.." He said into the small piece of white technology. He looked down on it, hope flickering in his stomach, praying the boys would answer and nothing was wrong, that the two just strayed off on their own. It would be typically them, scaring the hell out of his older brothers and father while all they did was go explore. God knows how many times they did that back in Texas when the family went shopping every once in a month because they lived so remote.

But... Static was all he got in return..

"Scott to Alan.." Scott tried again, different brother this time. "Answer me, kiddo.." He adds, worried when static greets him yet again.. What could have happened to the two? Why weren't they answering? Were the cavewalls too thick for the signal of their watches to penetrate? Were their watches broken? Were the boys in danger?

"I'll go find them," Scott said suddenly, turning back to Virgil. The younger Tracy nodded and watched the immortal run away around the corner, trough the tunnels, and sighed. _Well, no need to stop digging.. _He told himself. _Someone has to keep going... _

And so he did..

* * *

Deeper into the tunnel-system, a blond and red head appeared from behind a few large rocks. 

"Is he gone?" The blond asked the redhead, blue eyes flashing with worry.

"I think so.." The redhead answered after listening intently for a few seconds, his honey brown eyes flicking from one side to the other."I don't hear him anymore.."

"Me neither.." The blond muttered. Carefully, the redhead stood up from the huge rocks he'd been hiding behind, and checked if the tunnel was really empty. The blond stood up as well, and kept himself partly behind the other man.

"I think he's gone.." The redhead said, glancing at the three tunnels before him. They were like black gaping holes in the universe, just lacking stars.. He shivered. Another reason he liked the water rather then space..

"Oh, good.." the blond sighed in relief, moving to the redhead's side. "Too bad that guy took our commwatches..."

The redhead answered with a mere shrug." Won't matter now anyway, we just go back, I'll bet they didn't even missed us..."

If only the boys had checked the tunnels father inward.

"Don't.. Move.." A disembodied voice told them from somewhere in the dark. The scuffle of shoes sounded, and a thud, like someone hitting the wall.

Both the boys froze up. "I thought you said he was gone!" The blond whisper-hissed at the redhead.

"Don't blame this on me, brat!" The redhead retaliated. "You could have looked yourself.. You.."

"Shut up!" The voice cut back in. "Alan! Gordon! The both of you!" Then..:" You're worse then usual..."

_Hang on... _Alan thought. He knew that voice.._  
_

"Scott!" He called out, recognizing it finally. It was too dark to see where their oldest brother even was though. "You have to look out, there's a man on the loose in here, he's responsible for everything that happened here!"

It took a moment before Scott answered, and when he did, he sounded a tad exasperated. "I think I found him.. Tell me... Is he a big fella?"

Alan looked at Gordon, both of their expressions confused.. "Uh yeah.."

"Ah.." It was silent for a few seconds, no one moved, not a peep sounded.. Until:" Did he hurt you two?"

"No, Scott. We're okay, but he was responsible for the cave-in and everything, he did this just because he wanted to kill some Thunderbirds.. Apparently we failed to save some girl last year, it was his daughter. You know, in that mudslide.." Gordon said no more, he knew Scott would remember.

Both Alan and Gordon jumped back in shock when two red rubies appeared in the black hole before them. They looked like they were someone's eyes, but that was impossible! They heard angered, hushed whispers, choking noises and words like 'sorry', 'fault' and 'tried'.

Gordon tried to listen harder. The death of that girl had been a hard one.. It always hurt them all when they couldn't save everyone. They knew they weren't supermen, but they felt horrible when they lost someone in a rescue. Just about eight months ago, Scott had been the last one to receive the backlash of the death of a young girl. It had hit the oldest one hard..

Sudden shots sounded and the youngest Tracy's ducked to stay out of the way. They heard the sounds of a scuffle, and bullets flying trough the cave.

Several minutes later, Gordon looked up from the ground, and nudged Alan. They were just in time to see the man -who had threatened them- appear from the dark and get thrown onto a dimly lit spot. He landed with a heavy thump, and Scott appeared out of the darkness, his face a blank mask..

"Scott?" Alan asked.

"He's just unconscious if that's what you're wondering.." Scott said, looking down on the taken care of threat. Then glancing down at the holes in his IR shirt, he stuck a finger trough one of them. He wondered how many shirts he'd ruined already.. If he was going to keep it up, he would -at least!- have five shot shirts (not including the shirts he ruined by getting them torn and/or slashed) by the end of the month, it was getting ridiculous!

"You saved us, Scott.." Alan muttered. He looked at his brother, incredulous.

"As if I'd let you two get hurt.." Scott snorted. He smiled and was immensely pleased when both younger brothers smiled back from where they still were on the ground. He held up his hand and tossed something at them. When the boys picked it up, they realised it were their commwatches.

"Oh, thanks Scott.." Alan said relieved, "Dad would kill us if we lost another two..."

Scott stifled a laugh. Lord knew how many commwatches those two lost. Brains would be making a fortune on them if he hadn't been their resident scientist.. They kept the poor man busy, that was a sure fact. Not that it was a bad thing, he had to keep busy somehow on an island with a family of rescuers. The man had to keep busy 24/7 so, why not with the Thunderbirds and lost watches?

Scott was shaken out of his thoughts when a heavy tremor shook the unstable caves. Thinking quickly, Scott threw himself over Gordon and Alan. The both of them didn't even flinch as they clung to his IR shirt, trying to keep as small as they could..

Scott barely felt the stones falling down on him, protecting his brothers with his immortal back. He was just glad that his brothers weren't scared of him anymore.. He would do anything for those brats.

Luckily, the rain of stones didn't last long. As Scott stood up, a small rubble fell of his back, un-burying them. He stretched, and winced when his back twinged painfully.

"Let's go find, Virgil.." He muttered, trying to not grit his teeth as he spoke. _Don't draw attention.. It's nothing.._

He was just about to step over the rubble, when he remembered he should probably take the 'father' of the unfortunate girl with him. He might not deserve it, but Scott still wasn't a ruthless killer, never would be if he could help it..

Bending down over the rubble, he pushed aside a few rocks and grabbed the man's arm so he could sling him over his shoulder in a firemen's carry. Again, his back protested heavily, nearly making him overbalance and drop his passenger.

If Alan and Gordon noticed, they didn't mention it. They merely followed him as he made his way back to Virgil, ignoring -or trying to- the serious twinging and smarting of his back.

"Virgil? Where are you?" Scott called out when he returned to the place he left his oldest younger brother. He heard his youngest brothers calling Virgil's name behind him. With every pace, dread settled further in.. He was sure something happened, he could feel it..

He heard voices in the next tunnel, and fastened his pace. When he found -and could see- where the voices came from, he turned around again, held his arms out to stop his youngest brothers, and pulled them back, out of sight. Then, he quickly grabbed his passenger again before the man could slip off his shoulder.

"Stay here." He told them, laying his passenger down at their feet. "Look after him until I get back." He added, and walked back to where the voices had come from.

"Virgil..?" Scott called out, looking at three men sitting around a pile of rocks, talking amongst themselves.

"Down here, Scotty.." Virgil's voice floated trough the cave, tired, hurt..

Scott felt his throat tighten. Among the expedition party -two men and two women-, lay Virgil on his back, his legs, hips and abdomen disappearing beneath a large pile of rocks.

* * *

Now I really'd like to know, and I know this is gonna give it away a little, but, should I turn Virgil or not? I'd hate to do that to him actually, but on the other hand... Or should I just save him and keep him human:)

* * *

Juud18 


	13. Scott, Virgil, Alan and Gordon

Okay, I hope you guys like the following I managed to write down :) Oh, veeeeeeeery dramatic by the way , I hope I didn't exaggerate 0o'

Oh, btw//this// thoughts I'll probably fix this a bit when I feel like it, but I'll leave it as this for now.. :o

Oh, and expect some language in this one :$

* * *

"_**Virgil? Where are you?" Scott called out when he returned to the place he left his oldest younger brother. He heard his youngest brothers calling Virgil's name behind him. With every pace, dread settled further in.. He was sure something happened, he could feel it..**_

_**He heard voices in the next tunnel, and fastened his pace. When he found -and could see- where the voices came from, he turned around again, held his arms out to stop his youngest brothers, and pulled them back, out of sight. Then, he quickly grabbed his passenger again before the man could slip off his shoulder. **_

"_**Stay here." He told them, laying his passenger down at their feet. "Look after him until I get back." He added, and walked back to where the voices had come from. **_

"_**Virgil..?" Scott called out, looking at three men sitting around a pile of rocks, talking amongst themselves. **_

"_**Down here, Scotty.." Virgil's voice floated trough the cave, tired, hurt..**_

_**Scott felt his throat tighten. Among the expedition party -two men and two women-, lay Virgil on his back, his legs, hips and abdomen disappearing beneath a large pile of rocks.  
**_

* * *

_Scott leaned on the cave wall for support. The full weight of the situation crashed onto him, and he felt his throat close up. He called himself and the situation every insult and swearword in the book in his head, cursing himself for being so stupid. "I shouldn't have left you by yourself.." The vampire whispered, his voice hoarse.. _

_Virgil weakly called out his brother's name, making the expedition crew look up as well to regard the other IR agent. _

_"Scott.. You-- should g-- go." Virgil told Scott, his words halting every now and then from the intense pain in his legs, "Take-- t--these guys out-- of here.." _

_Scott moved closer hesitantly, vehemently shaking his head. "No way. I'm not leaving you behind.." _

_"Scott..." Virgil warned. His voice was weak, but he still held some authority.. Scott wasn't one to start listening to his younger brothers though. He shook his head again. _

_"You hang on, Virgil." Scott said, forcing his voice to stay steady. He turned to the expedition crew, and said:" As for you guys, you can come along, two of my associates will lead you to the surface. If you would follow me..." Scott looked at Virgil, and pointed a finger at him as if to warn him that he shouldn't do anything, especially something like dying.. Then he turned around to find Gordon and Alan while the expedition crew followed him. _

"_Boys? Take these guys outside," Scott told the two when he'd found them. He let the expedition crew pass and added:" Virgil is... occupied.. I gotta help him, we'll be right up, okay?" _

"_But Scott.." Alan tried to argue, knowing his brother would say no but trying anyway. Scott would have none of it as predicted. Though his reaction was sharper then necessary, his usually friendly expression turning hard, eyes flashing red, as he forcefully repeated:" Okay?" _

_Alan took a step back. Scott immediately apologized when he saw it. "Just take them, and the father outside. Virgil and I will catch up. Clear?" _

_Gordon nodded and pushed Alan to the way outside preventing him from saying anything else. Before Scott could turn away, the redhead grabbed his brother's arm. "Be careful, Scott, and get Virgil out.." _

_Scott swallowed thickly and nodded. "I don't intend to leave him here. You two be careful too, I'll see you on the surface.."_

_Gordon let go, gave a confident smile and turned to the crew. "Right, let's get going shall we?"_

_Scott turned around and went back to Virgil. The light was rather dim in the cave, and Virgil was breathing harshly. The sound echoed trough the cave, creating a pretty morbid scene.. _

"_Just go, Scott.." Virgil whispered as he saw his brother appear again. _

"_I can't, Virg." Scott muttered as he went to sit beside his brother. His soul seemed to be determined to rip itself out of his body, to leave him emotionless. When he was turned by the vampire lady, everything in him had died, except his soul and his feelings.. The state of his brother made his inner 'being' cry out in hurt. _

"_You're putting-- yourself in danger--, just let me go!" Virgil coughed, and thick, red blood ran down from his mouth to his chin. _

_Scott's breath halted in his throat at the sight. "Don't ask that of me.." Scott said, his voice cracking in the middle.. He pulled off his blue IR top, nearly tearing his blue sash as he went, and covered Virgil's chest with it to keep him warm. He used his sash to wipe the blood from Virgil's chin.._

"_Scott.. Please just go?" Virgil begged, groaning trough the pain.. He just wanted Scott to go, he was putting himself in danger being there. A vampire could take a lot, but getting crushed under rocks was probably not on the list of things vampires could handle. _

_He held up his hands to touch Virgil, but for the life of him, he didn't know where to put them anymore. He settled for putting one half on his neck and half on his jaw -shocked to find Virgil didn't even as much as flinch when his cold hand touched his skin- and one on his shoulder. _

"_Don't ask that of me!" Scott shouted back at him. "I can't just let you die!" He couldn't believe Virgil was asking him to just let him go.. He couldn't do that, for his own selfish reasons but for his brothers and father too. He heard Virgil breath in sharply, squeezing his eyes shut in pain, and all the anger drained out of him. _

_"Scott?" The vampire froze.. In his haste to take off his jacket for Virgil, he'd turned his watch, allowing his brothers to listen in on them. //Damn!//_

_"You can't let him go, Scott.. You can't.." Alan pleaded. He sounded so young suddenly, Scott realized.. _

"_I don't __**want**__ to let him go, but tell me what else I can do!" Scott shouted at him. He was probably scaring Alan by freaking out so bad, but he couldn't help it. His brother was dying for God's sake!_

"_You-- you--..." Alan stuttered, desperate for a solution to their problem, "I know!" He cried out when he did, "You could turn him into a vampire!" Alan shouted, exited. _

_Scott couldn't have been more horrified. _

"_No.." He muttered, shaking his head vehemently, even though Alan wouldn't be able to see., "__**Hell! no!**__"_

"_I would've done it for you if you had asked me.." Alan whined.._

_He wasn't prepared for Scott as the vampire suddenly looked down into the watch and snarled into it:" You __**think**__ you would! Believe me, Alan, being a vampire is __**not**__ fun! I __**couldn't**__ do that to Virgil, I __**won't**__ have that on my conscience... __**Don't**__ ask me to do it!" Scott didn't want to let Virgil go, but he simply couldn't turn Virgil.. He couldn't do that to him.. On top of that, Virgil would have too feed and... _

_Scott was having enough trouble being a vampire himself... _

"_Scott.." Virgil moaned, shooting a double dose of panic into the eldest. He scrabbled to lean over Virgil, barely hearing him even though he was sitting so close. The hand that was still lying in his brother's neck registered that his brother was getting colder..._

"_Do-- what you have-- to do.." Virgil muttered, his breathing coming in short gasps. Pain was in every nook and cranny of his body now, even in places he hadn't __**known**__ he could ache. And he was oh so scared... He wouldn't let Scott know, but he was so damn scared.. The cold was making him shiver, and he wondered why Scott wasn't cold. He was merely wearing his torn IR shirt, and trousers. He had sacrificed his jacket to Virgil. _

_Scott tried to fight the panic down. It hurt terribly to see his brother in so much pain. The bleeding seemed to have slowed a little, but that was probably because he had so little left.. He realized he had two choices, let Virgil die and suffer the grief from himself and his brothers, or turn Virgil and suffer the guilt. Option one was no good, but the same could be said of option two. He was going to have to decide though, one way or another. If he didn't decide, he automatically chose option 1, let Virgil die.._

"_I'm sorry Virgil.." Scott whispered. He knew what he had to do, and even though he was going to feel awful about it, he couldn't let Virgil slip away from him, from them.. Not if he had other options to keep him alive. Well, alive in a way, he'd be dead, but alive as well. Undead so to speak. _

_Gently, Scott pushed Virgil's head to one side to expose his neck. He looked down on the slow pulsing vein on the side of Virgil's neck, and he felt the vampire pushing it's way up._

_Scott stopped it dead in it's tracks.._

_He was quite determined to keep the vampire at bay for once. It took all his will to fight him back, and he was immensely proud when he succeeded. He wasn't going to let himself go on Virgil. Not a chance in hell. _

"_Don't hate me for this, okay?" Scott murmured, his throat closing up. _

"_Do what-- you must.." Virgil breathed, and his hand weakly grabbed at Scott's knee. He wasn't going to last long. He was quite fine with whatever way Scott chose, whether it would be turning him or just letting him go, he wanted the pain to be over.._

_Scott felt his teeth grow, and he leaned down. "I'm sorry.." He whispered again, and bit down on his brother's neck... _

"Waaah!" Scott awoke with a shock as he cried out.. He sat up, and looked around, disoriented. His eyes stung and his vision blurred. He was in his own room. //_Was I.. It ...// _He heard a tentative knock on the door, and called out:" Enter.."

Virgil peeked around the door, his face holding concern.. "You okay, Scott?"

Scott rubbed his face, his cheeks feeling slightly wet. "I'm fine.." He muttered trough his hands.

"Right." Virgil muttered, not believing a word.. "Want me to stay? Talk or...?"

Scott didn't answer, just kept scrubbing his face.. Virgil ventured into Scott's room without waiting for that answer, plodding down beside his brother on the bed.

Scott ran his hands trough his hair, and coughed to mask a sob. It didn't help. Virgil placed a hand on his brother's back, giving his support in gestures, not sure how to in words. Funny how his brother didn't seem that cold to the touch anymore..

"Tell me, Scott. Tell me about your dream.." Virgil urged. And for the next hour, Scott did as Virgil had asked..

* * *

_**Was it all but a dream? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't... **_

_**Tell me if you have some ideas for fixing this, maybe it's a little do dramatic, or too confusing, let me know.. **_

_**I need some more ideas again btw :o Yes again :P**_

* * *

Juud18 


End file.
